


Press My Luck

by soccer2dogs7



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer2dogs7/pseuds/soccer2dogs7
Summary: The USWNT is under strict media supervision in the weeks leading up to the equal pay trial. Coach Jill Ellis thought the easiest way to do this was to get the team back together all under one roof. They had the location, they had the logistics worked out, and everyone had arrived. What will ensue with our favorite players? Will they make the most of this opportunity?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! With the hype of the USWNT winning the World Cup and dominating the Victory Tour, I’ve been doing lots of fan-girling and daydreaming about a few different stories! This is my first one and figured why not so please go easy on me! This is the just the intro about what to expect. 

This story takes place a short time after the USWNT wins the 2019 FIFA WWC and finishes the victory tour. I know a lot of it may be inaccurate, but hey, that’s why it’s called fiction. It will feature an original character but will have LOTS of our favorite couples and pairings as well. 

Everyone was still riding the wave from winning the World Cup. No one wanted to come down from the high, but inevitably, they had to. The date was set for the equal pay trial and since it was such a delicate matter, Coach Jill Ellis thought it was best to have the entire USWNT stay together under strict media supervision. This was there chance to make a difference and pave the way for future female athletes. They could not jeopardize it with silly tweets and meaningless hashtags. It took some convincing, lots of planning and preparation, but one of the team’s captains, Megan Rapinoe, had figured out a perfect solution. One of her good friends, Kelsey, owned a huge property with a lake house just outside of Seattle where Megan played club soccer. Megan convinced Kelsey to allow the team to stay on her property during the trial. The team would have everything they needed and more, including access to the Seattle Reign FC stadium to keep up with their fitness and skills. They had talked to the club team coaches, they had the venue and supplies set up, now all they needed was the women of the US National Soccer Team to arrive.


	2. Preparations

It was your average early October day in Seattle; about fifty-seven degrees, partly cloudy, but just enough of the sun was peaking through to keep you warm as the chilly fall days had started. These were the type of days that Seattleites lived for, and Megan Rapinoe being one of them, didn’t let herself miss a chance to just stop, close her eyes, and lift her chin to the sky to take a deep breathe in before the craziness of the next few weeks ensued. Her team, the US Women’s National Soccer Team, had just defended their title as World Champions and had cemented their place in history, regardless of gender. Gender, she thought, what a funny thing, that’s what got us into this in the first place. Some old white guy got jealous that a girl was doing something better than him and decided to pay her less, a lot less. But her team had proven themselves time and time again and they had had enough. So, they filed a lawsuit against the US Soccer Federation claiming gender discrimination. Now that they had proven themselves, yet again, the courts finally decided to take the case on. 

The few weeks between winning the World Cup and the start of the trial were a whirlwind. From day long celebrations and partying, to a Ticker Tape Parade, to the ESPYS, to many of the girls earning new sponsors, it had been nonstop work and fun. They had absolutely dominated their five game victory tour; which was more about continuing to keep the spotlight on the women than competition. It was a time when the entire team was living out of a suitcase between the national team games and club team games, none of the players were in one place for more than a few days. But none of them would have had it any other way. The only thing standing in their way now, was this trial and it was not lost on any of the players how fragile the situation was. Their coach, Jill Ellis, knew this better than anyone and that’s why she called about her captains two weeks ago to discuss what needed to be done.

~Flashback~

“We need to get the team together and have them under strict social media and press coverage. We cannot afford to waiver with this trial on the line.” Jill said as a matter of fact. 

“I agree but with everyone needing to report back to their own club teams if they’re in the playoffs, individual sponsors and interviews, I mean is it really necessary? We can’t just hire on more PR people?” Alex Morgan inquired. 

“We know there’s a few loose lips on this team and we cannot jeopardize this because they can’t control themselves.” Interjected Carli Lloyd. “This means too much and it means more than us. I think Jill’s right, it may suck and people may need to do some rearranging, but it’ll be worth it when we finally prove our worth. If this is what it takes, I’m 100% on board.” 

“Megan, you’ve been quite for once, what are you thinking?” Alex Morgan asked.

“The logistics of it. I mean I understand Jill has worked something out with the club coaches.” Megan Rapinoe began.

“Yes, that’s been taken care of,” Jill confirmed.

“But I’m trying to understand the where, when, how, like this is on us to get the team together and happy since the federation can’t support us as it would be a conflict of interest?” She pondered.

“That’s bullshit...” Carli muttered.

“Unfortunately, as much bullshit as it is, we need to do what we need to do. We can discuss logistics but I need the captains to commit. If you all commit, everyone else will follow.” Jill stated.

There was a brief pause as all the girls contemplated the situation knowing what needed to be down but how difficult that may be.

“As I said, I’m already in. If the Mia Hamms, Brianna Scurry, Julie Fowdies can combat horrible traveling conditions and even worse issues and pressure than we face, who am I to say no to a few weeks with my girls. I’m in!” Carli said, trying to muster the other two.

“Fine, but we need to have access to media coming into wherever we are. I know personally of at least four girls that are scheduled to do interviews or film something for promotions; not even including myself. This is a huge part of our careers and we can’t expect any of them to sacrifice these opportunities.”

“Done. We will figure out how to handle the media in terms of their travel and staging.” Jill took note.

“Then, I’m in.” Alex said.

“Carli?” Jill asked.

“If we can work out logistics so we can continue practicing, I’m in.” Carli said with determination.

“Megan?” Carli asked.

There was another brief pause as they all knew that Megan had some of the biggest influence over the team. After a few minutes, it was like a light bulb had gone off and Megan excitedly said, “I think I actually have just the place. Let’s get the team back together!”

~ End of flashback ~

Megan had come back from her thoughts, which seemed like yesterday. She knew how much they had done and worked their assess off to somehow pull this together. But they did, and today was the day all the players would be arriving. Megan wasn’t worried about the housing arraignments. The place she worked out had more than enough space for everyone, she still couldn’t believe how big it was. “Seriously, there’s how many bedrooms?!” She chuckled to herself remembering when her good friend had agreed to let the team use her place. She was worried about how to keep everyone happy and made sure everyone was able to still continue to work, both on and off the field. As she stood, looking off the back porch, she thought, “Well, better check on everything before the others get here. It’s going to be a long day.” But Megan was excited. If there was one thing in this world that she would never feel like she had enough time with, it was her national team teammates. She felt that this was going to be an opportunity for them to truly bond and come together as a team. They didn’t have to focus on preparing for elimination games. They didn’t have to focus on travel plans and logistics from club teams. If she was being honest, Megan was actually really looking forward to having some real time with some of the people she considered family. 

Megan did a quick stretch off her back, followed by a yawn, when she was met at the back door by none other than Hannah. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” a flustered Hannah said as she was carrying an iPad and a notebook. “Ok, we need to go over everything one more time before they all get here. Everything needs to be perfect.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hannah was basically the manager extraordinaire at the house. She ran everything from the daily finances to keeping tabs on the owner, Hannah’s best friend Kelsey. They had known each other since they were young and had stuck by each other through thick and thin. Hannah had a lot of plans and was very Type-A so when Kelsey had approached her with this crazy idea of them taking over and fixing up a ranch to start a brewery, she at first thought it was crazy. But when she had actually sat down and talked it through with Kelsey, she realized they could really make something of it and here they were, almost 5 years later. Hannah couldn’t have been more proud of what they had accomplished but hosting the USWNT was something of a major undertaking for the facility. They had only hosted a few weddings of close friends as Kelsey didn’t want it to be this crazy busy place. She wanted it to be a secret escape for the people she cared for. 

Megan laughed, “Hans, everything will be fine. We’ve been in much worse housing that this before. Where’s Kelsey?” She looked around for her good friend and owner of the place. 

“I don’t know. But that doesn’t matter, come on let’s do our final check. Jill’s waiting for us in the front room.” Hannah held the door open, knowing that if she didn’t physically force Megan to go in front of her she would probably wander off and not actually help her with the final preparations. 

The two women walked through the house to the front to meet Jill. 

“Good Morning Jill. Again, thank you so much for choosing this place for us to host you all. Anything you ever need, you have my number.” Hannah said as she began to take her checklist out.

Hannah was your average women. About 5’6”, lean build, with long, light brownish-blonde hair. The kind of hair that looked good in any style. Whether it was up in a tight ponytail or down, cascading below her shoulders, it was always the perfect loose curls women envied. She had green eyes and had a lighter skin tone due to the pretty much always cloudy weather in Seattle. Although she was of above-average looks, most people didn’t see past her brains and work ethic. Kelsey swore she had never met anyone smarter than Hannah or anyone who worked as hard as she did. She was always fidgeting with her black-rimmed Ray-Bans glasses and tucking fly away hairs behind them. Kelsey said that Hannah reminded her of Kara Zor-El from Supergirl. 

“No need for that Hannah. We’re more than thrilled this worked out. I think it’ll be the perfect set up for us. Thank you.” Jill reassuringly stated.

The three began to walk through the house and checking off to make sure everything was prepared.

“Ok. So, as we’ve planned, we had pretty much the entire house vamped up with everything the team would need to be here. We’ve brought in more beds, the garage was turned into a trainer room, we added more equipment to the gym, of course – the all important coffee machines...” Hannah pointed to. 

“Seattle’s best. You can’t expect any of us to function without our coffees.” Megan said as she finished making herself a cappuccino at the machine. “One of my only requests.” 

“Also, we brought in three extra refrigerators and have plenty of room at the brewery as well if needed. There’s extra laundry and we have a service in town as well. We brought in extra hands from the brewery to help with anything. Kelsey is helping with pretty much everything but we also brought in one of our chefs, Steve, who’s already been working with the team’s nutritionist and dietitian to make sure everything is top quality. Don’t let his man bun fool you. We brought in a few extra electric golf carts for the girls to use to get around the ranch if they wanted and have several vans to shuttle you guys mainly to the soccer stadium or wherever needed. I know you plan to do some stuff in town with the girls so just keep me updated with logistics later.”

They continued walking through the house to make sure that there were enough beds, enough linens, appliances, entertainment, you name it, for the team’s needs. 

“I would give you guys 5 stars on Air BnB! You and Kelsey really pulled it out for us. Thank you!” Megan high-fived Hannah.

“Oh, lastly! Jill, you and the other coaches have guest cabin A. Again, all of the updates have been met for you all. Including extra fast WiFi.” Hannah continued. “We also redid the basement of cabin A as a theatre room for watching game tapes and recording practices.” 

“I’ve already settled in quite nicely. The rest of the coaches won’t be here for a few days as they had to deal with matters in relation to the trial or finishing with other matters.” Jill said.

“No worries. I know that Kelsey had been talking to some of her contacts in the city and I believe three of her friends whom own hotels had already reserved spaces and meeting rooms for you all when the press starts to get here. I will confirm and let you know this evening.” Hannah said as she made a note in her notebook. “Several of your PR staff and I have come up with plans, procedures, and expectations for our staff and the players in order to do the best we can to keep things airtight. I know discretion is of the utmost importance so please let me know if anything comes up and I will personally handle it.” Hannah finished with true sincerity. Not only did she understand how important a job like this was for her company, but she knew how important this was for the future of equality. She also knew how important this was to Megan and therefore, how important it would be for Kelsey. 

“That’ll be really nice to have the separate space for the media. I’m really glad we won’t have to put them on here. Tell Kels I said thanks again, I owe her one.” Megan said.

They had finished checking the house and making the rounds, there was still some staff members finishing the final preparations but the three of them stood at the large kitchen island.

“I know us being here has temporarily displaced you and some of the workers, did everyone get accommodations?” Jill earnestly asked, genuinely concerned for having people to move out of their homes for them. 

“Actually, it’s mainly just Kelsey and I that live on the property now. I’ve been meaning to find an apartment or something downtown to be closer to some of our partners and distributors; so this gave me an incentive to get my butt moving. Kelsey will be staying in the guest cabin G. It’s the farthest one from the main house but she pretty much lives there anyway we so she’s fine!” Hannah joked.

“Awesome. Well I’m glad it worked out then.” Jill stated.

“The first group of girls are slated to arrive around noon. If there’s anything you guys think of before then, please don’t hesitate to call. I believe Kelsey was planning to welcome everyone before dinner this evening at 7pm.” Hannah said mindlessly as she was scanning the rest of her to do list. 

“Speaking of dinner, did we decide what we’re doing for the first few nights?” inquired Megan.

“I thought the first night should be more of a celebration. You girls have done an incredible job and I personally wanted to throw you all something this evening.” Jill joked and nudged Megan.

“A party from none other than Jill Ellis?! Please give me the details!” Megan pleaded to Hannah by actually praying and giving Hannah the puppy dog eyes. 

“Sorry, I can’t! Contractually obligated to stay silent.” She said while making the my lips are sealed motion.

“All you need to know is that everyone needs to be ready at 7pm. You won’t have to drive or anything. Everything’s already been taken care of. Why don’t you both go try to relax, even though I know neither of you will, until the first girls arrive.” Jill said walking towards the front door back to her cabin. “See you all later!” She said as she waved over her shoulder.

Just as Jill was out of earshot, “Please give me something!!” Megan begged, “Any detail for tonight! Please please please!”

Hannah laughed a deep laugh, “Fine. All I’m telling you is that Kelsey is pulling out all the stops so just drink a lot of water today.” She joked handing Megan a bottled water.

“YES! That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. An epic Kelso party is exactly what we need to welcome everyone! Hellz yea!” Megan said, fists pumping in the air.

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be one for the books. But, in the meantime, relax. I’ll be back with the first group of girls from the airport! See you soon!” Hannah laughed as she walked out the front door. “Oh, and don’t drink all the coffee before the rest of the team gets here!” 

“I make no promises!” Megan joked back as she did her lady liberty pose with her coffee mug in hand.


	3. Team Arrivals

It was 11:45AM and the first group of players were bound to arrive any minute. Megan was pacing around the living room waiting to have someone else to talk to. She tried talking to all of the staff that were around getting the place ready but they were too busy and all very shy. Kelsey probably gave them a riot act about interacting with us, I’ll have to talk to her later. Anyway, I’m so excited for tonight. A Kelso party, especially one organized by Hannah, and approved by Jill is bound to be wait for It, legendary! I know the rest of the team will get on board with all of this and actually enjoy themselves after this evening. Megan was broken from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and a loud “PINOE” echo through the foyer. Megan ran to the front door to see some of her best friends had finally arrived. 

“TOBS!” Shouted Megan as she engulfed one of her best friends, Tobin Heath, in a hug. “Took you long enough, I thought I was gonna have to drive to come get you! I’ve been going crazy in this big place by myself.” 

“Dude, I loved this place when you brought me here a few years back! You couldn’t pay me to stay away.” Tobin Heath joked.

“Alright move over, move over, I want to say hi as well,” Alex Morgan sassily said. “Ok, Pinoe, why didn’t you tell any of us this was what you had in mind?! I would have said yes way sooner!” Alex said as she gave Megan a hug after their signature handshake.

“I hadn’t talked to Kelsey yet so didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up to come crashing down.” Megan said as she continued to say hi to the other players that had arrived.

“Hey, welcome to Seattle, Julie!” Megan said as she hugged Julie Ertz, one of the team’s star players.

“If I knew you had connections like this, I would have visited you so much sooner!” Julie said while returning the hug. “You’ve been holding out on me!”

Simple pleasantries and greetings continued down the line with Alyssa Naeher, Abby Dahlkemper, Sam Mewis, Morgan Brian, Lindsey Horan, and Jessica McDonald. 

All of the players who had just arrived took a second to take in their surroundings. They had stepped through two massive solid wood doors that were the deep, true mahogany color. Like the ones you’d see in design magazines and wish you’d win the lottery to afford. The doorway opened up into one of the most beautiful and stunning homes any of them had seen. The front foyer immediately shot up into huge, vaulted ceilings accompanied by wooden beams and exposed stone. The hardwood floors were in exquisite shape for what seemed to be the original cedar flooring. It had a forest of lines and grain unique to each piece of wood. The walls were painted with different shades of natural and neutral tones that gave off a warm, welcoming, and calming feel to the home. As they continued into the home, they arrived in what they assumed was the main living room. Again, they found themselves following the lines of wood in the exposed beams and up along the floor to ceiling stone fireplace that had to be at least five feet wide itself. The house was an extraordinary example of rustic décor. Alex Morgan swore she recognized some of the furniture from one of her favorite shows, Fixer Upper. 

After everyone had said their hellos and settled in the living room, Hannah stepped forward and handed Megan a sheet of paper. “Just finalized with Coach Ellis, please don’t shoot the messenger!” 

“Ah, the good old room assignments…let’s see, ok: I’m with KHO. Ashlyn and Ali…obviously. Carli and Becks. Mal, Rose, and Crystal are together. Baby horse and Allie. Alyssa and Tierna. Tobs and Pressy. Jules, Sam, and Mighty Horan. Ems, Abby, and Mo. And finally Adrianna and Jess. As Coach said, she made these not me so please don’t shoot the messenger. But honestly, each room is pretty fucking sweet. I gave myself a tour already. If any of you would like to visit the best roommate pairing of all time- Pinoe and KHO, we will be in the master bedroom!” Megan joked as she started to get loud and stick her tongue out about having the biggest room. “Which might I add, has views of the lake AND a fireplace, just saying.” Pinoe continued to jest, feigning arrogance. 

“Ha, ok so now we know the designated party room as well. Hope it’s close to us!” Alex Morgan said. 

“Before you all go to your rooms, which I will show you to, please don’t hesitate to ask any of us for anything. We’re so thrilled to be able to host you all! Once the rest of the team gets here, we will gather everyone to go over logistics and what’s what and all that boring stuff. Until then, hope you settle in quickly and get comfortable.” Hannah said earnestly as she was truly trying to make the girls feel welcome. 

They each grabbed their bags and headed to their rooms following Hannah. Some unpacked and chose to relax for a bit while others immediately started exploring. 

The players had found each room to be more than enough space for the assigned people. All of them had beautiful views of the surrounding property and some of them had comfy chairs or window nooks (which Tobin knew Christen would absolutely love and was very happy to see their room had one). None of the rooms felt cramped with an extra bed but rather cozy. The theme of rustic living continued through the entire house. Whoever had designed and decorated the house clearly took their time and did a phenomenal job. Every piece of furniture or decoration or color felt in place and together, added to the home’s beauty. A few of the girls worried about bathroom space, as this was always an issue when traveling and having to share tiny, cramped hotel bathrooms with someone for more than a few days wore thing, quickly. They were all surprised to see that almost every room had an adjoining bathroom. Pinoe wasted no time in showing off that each bathroom had heated stone floors. Megan also decided to share with everyone that the reason they knew they were heated was when drunk Tobin couldn’t make it to bed and ended up sleeping on the bathroom floor. Tobin protested and feigned embarrassment but she knew that everyone would love this little perk. Most of the bathrooms had high end showers, the kind with fancy silver faucets that made showering seem like you were bathing in a waterfall. Others had huge soak-in bathtubs, which all of the girls had called dibs on at some point. While the home felt simple and down to earth, it clearly also had the finer pieces and comfort amenities most were use to. Since the team was usually put up in a average hotel, none of them could help but truly feel like they’d have no problem settling into the home. 

Before long, the rest of the team had arrived. 

It was about 5:30 and all the girls had at least put their bags in their rooms and were all now sitting in the living room for the meeting. 

“We’ve got 4 stars on our shirt!” Megan began the chant and soon everyone joined in. They continued for a few seconds before Megan laughed and settled everyone down. “Ok, ok. I just don’t get tired of saying that so I had to. Anyway – welcome to my private retreat here in Seattle!” She shouted as all the girls starting cheering and clapping. “Just kidding, well sort of. One of my closest friends, Kelsey, actually owns this place and has been so generous to let us stay here during all of this trial bullshit.” She was interrupted by a round of boos. “But, I think we got lucky because I mean look at this place! Also, we’ve been given a pretty sweet setup and my girl Hannah here,” she said as she stepped back a bit and pulled Hannah in by her waist, “is literally the best and helped us coordinate this whole thing. So please, give her a good old, 4 time World Champions, women’s national team thank you!” She cheered as everyone else went crazy. Hannah stood there awkwardly, blushing and pushing her glasses back up. 

“Thank you. Er, thanks so much.” Hannah said bashfully. “Thank you all for that and for everything you do! I will try to keep this really short and sweet because I know you all want to get ready for tonight!” She said, pulling out her iPad. 

“It’s gonna be – wait for it – LEGENDARY!” Megan started and completed with Tobin Heath, who gave her a massive double high-five, and Kelley O’Hara who gave them both chest bumps to the How I Met Your Mother reference. 

“Trust us when Tobster, KHO, and I say something is epic, it’s really epic so start drinking water now ladies!” Megan joked as she chugged the rest of her water bottle. She was met with a round of cheers and a few shakes of the head. 

“Yes, ok then. You’ve all been given your room assignments. There are plenty of extra linens and blankets to go around. There will always be at least one staff member in the house and we will give you the number to the direct line for the staff this week. Sort of like a hotel concierge desk, it’s in the front small office by the foyer.” Hannah started as she pointed towards the front room. “Next, in the kitchen, there will be a board that’s updated frequently with the daily schedule, things to do, and other updates as needed. Please check there frequently. Also in the kitchen, there’s plenty of coffee things and makers so please help yourself. One of the staff members will be here in the morning to show everyone how to make all the different drinks. For meals, if it’s a regular meal, we will have everything here at the house for you set up in the dining room. Times and information on meals will be posted on the board in the kitchen. Certain meals have been arranged as team meals or free meals to do on your own. I know there will be a bit of down time so there are plenty of golf carts out front to wander around and explore the property or there are vans that we’ve reserved to take you into town and around. As for media stuff and other “work”, we’ve arranged for all of these to take place at downtown hotels so that this place is truly yours. There won’t be anyone here that isn’t invited or staff. Please come talk to me or email me your personal meetings and media events so I can coordinate for everyone.” Hannah looked up to see everyone tuned in and actually listening. “Few more things, sorry! You will be using the Reign FC stadium downtown for practices as well as a turf field that was put in on the side of the house.” 

“Wait, seriously?!” asked Mallory Pugh. “There’s a turf here?!” 

“When we heard the World Champions were staying here, we pulled out all the stops!” Hannah proudly stated. 

“I’m never leaving!” Mallory muttered and gained a few nods in agreement. 

“The garage has been turned into a training and recovery room. We’ve also brought in two ice machines that are located there as well. There’s obviously a pool outback and feel free to use it whenever.” 

“It’s freakin’ heated! And so are the bathroom floors!” Interjected Tobin. “Seriously so sweet.” She said as she looked out back. 

“Ha, yes it is. There’s also a lake about 2 miles down that path. We’re still getting all the stuff together but if there’s a warm day or two left, I believe it’ll be arranged for water activities and such to take place. There’s seven cabins on the property as well. The first cabin is where the coaching staff is staying. The second cabin is for trainers. The third cabin is for other important personnel. The fifth cabin is for people who’re here to talk about the trial. None of them will be staying here onsite, just a place to make it easy for statements and discussion. Lastly, in cabin seven, Kelsey, the owner is there. I’m sure you saw when you came in there are lots of animals here so please just be a bit careful. We’re more than happy to show you around and introduce them to you if you need some animal cuddles. On the opposite side of the property, about 5 minutes away, is the brewery; which brings me to what we’re all waiting for. Your coach and Kelsey have planned a celebration for you all tonight at the brewery. Please be ready by 7PM in semi-formal attire. You won’t need to bring anything!” 

“Pregame starts immediately following this meeting!” Shouted Kelley O’Hara. 

“I think that’s all I have…” Hannah trailed off as she was re-checking her list. “Oh, sorry, last thing- thank you all for doing what you’re doing and if there’s anything I can do to help in any way, please, please let me know!” Hannah finished and did an awkward small bow out and walked back behind Megan. 

Megan started with her serious tone, “I know this isn’t really want any of us want right now. We want to be home celebrating with our families and finishing out our club seasons. But, we all know how important this trial is. We, every single one of us in this room, are making a difference. Think back to when you were a little girl and we had to play with the boys or we had to fight tooth and nail to get what should have been provided to us. Those little girls with big dreams are why we’re doing this. We tried to provide you guys with a good second option and give you almost a mini-vacation, besides we’re basically family anyway and I missed you all already. One of my best friends, Kelsey, I don’t know where the heck she is, but this is her home and she’s been so kind to share it with us. Please try to make the most of it because we’ve put a lot into making this worth it for all of you. So no asking for crazy shit like only blue M&Ms, yes, I’m looking at you Mighty Horan,” Megan said as she pointed a finger and everyone laughed at Lindsey, who interjected, “you drunkenly order blue M&Ms one time and no one lets you forget it.” Megan continued, “No, no we will not. Or if you give my girl Hannah here a hard time, I will make you do beep tests and push up tests until you puke. Swear to God. This place is one of my closest friends and she’s doing a lot for us so please make me, I mean us, look good and let’s enjoy ourselves and win us some equal pay!” Megan triumphantly finished her monologue to a rowdy group of women. 

“Pinoe can’t take all the credit and be the bearer of all the good news,” Carli Lloyd stood up and walked to the front of the group. “I have a few quick things to say.” She pulled out a little gift bag and handed it to Pinoe. “This is for you, as a thank you from Alex and I for planning all of this.” 

Megan took it and fake wiped away tears, “Oh my gosh, you didn’t have to do this.” She began to open it to only stop, look up to the ceiling with a I can’t believe this just happened face, and pulled out a giant Smirnoff ice. “Fuck you guys!” Megan cursed as the team started to go wild.

“Coach gave us the weekend off! Let’s party like WORLD CHAMPIONS BABY!” Carli Lloyd shouted!

The entire team went berserk and cheers were going all around as Megan expertly finished off the drink. 

The girls looked around at each other and knew this was about to be an awesome few weeks.


	4. First Team Dinner

Tobin Heath and Christen Press were in their room catching up for a few minutes before getting ready for the evening. Tobin was mindlessly scrolling through stuff on her phone while Christen was unpacking. 

“How was your trip?” Tobin casually asked.

She waited for Christen’s reply that didn’t come.

“Hey, Chris, how was your trip?” Tobin asked a little louder.

“Mh?” Christen acknowledged Tobin had a least said something. 

“Jeez, what’s in your head? I asked how your trip was haha.” Tobin asked gently.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just thinking, nothing serious. It was fine. I can’t believe this place.” Christen said as she finished the pile of clothes she was working on and turned to sit on the bed next to Tobin.

“I told you that you were gonna love it! The whole vibe here is just chill and honestly, probably one of my favorite places, not gonna lie.” Tobin said honestly.

“Yea, so far it’s beautiful. Besides the beach, the mountains and forests are definitely up there in happy places. The house is gorgeous so that helps.” Christen said as she looked around the room again.

“Wait until you meet the owner,” winked Tobin. “She’s a heartbreaker.” 

“Yea, ok, whatever you say Tobs. You know I’m not looking for anything. With Jill leaving the team, I’m on the short list for being cut by the new coach. I need to stay focused.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that..I just, I was joking I’m sorry Chris.” Tobin said. She moved a little closer to her best friend on the bed,” Hey, I know you’re nervous, heck I’m terrified, but you’ve seriously been kicking ass lately. And I’m not just saying that, Pinoe, Lloyd, coaches, they’ve noticed. You just gotta keep doing what you’re doing but you can’t burnout. I need you Chris.” Tobin explained honestly.

“I know, I just...” Christen ran her hands through her long, brown hair and sighed, “I just feel like everything is changing and I’m going to lose everything.”

“Chris, I promise you’re not gonna lose anything. I’m not going anywhere. KHO, Pinoe, Morgan, all of us are still going to be here. Remember when Lauren and A-Rod left the national team and how sad everyone was? Did it change our relationship? Yea, of course, cause we didn’t have to see their ugly faces 24/7,” they laughed, “But it didn’t change how much we still mean to each other. We’re going to work our assess of here to stay in shape and we’re going to win this trial and we’ll be total badasses doing it. I mean what coach can say no to a kick-ass, dynamic duo?!” Tobin exclaimed as she tried to hype up Christen.

“You’re right. You know how insecure I get. I’m really glad we’re rooming together ‘cause I don’t know how I’m going to handle all of this.” Christen said, slightly cheered up.

“Well, the first thing is you’re going to have a dope ass, lit night with me!” Tobin said with a gangster sign. Christen burst out laughing at her.

“What did you just say?” Christen said through the laughter.

“Hey! See, there’s the laugh I missed so much the last few weeks! I said, you’re going to have an incredible time tonight and let loose and enjoy yourself Christen Annemarie Press, or I will get Pinoe and KHO on your butt!” Tobin threated as she pulled Christen off the bed. “Come on, let’s go see what’s up in the party room!” Tobin took Christen’s hand and pulled her down the hall. 

“YOOOO!!!” Tobin shouted as she burst through the doorway with Christen in tow. 

An array of Tobs and Press hellos/what’s up/finally chimed through the group currently in the room. 

Tobin Heath and Christen Press joined Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe, and Kelley O’Hara in Megan and KHO’s room. They each had a drink and were getting ready for the evening. 

“Um, excuse me, why don’t either of you have a drink?” KHO seriously inquired. “Cap, tell them!” KHO turned to Pinoe, waiting for the captain to use her authority.

Megan stood up next to the bed, in her lady liberty pose topped with some drink in her hand declared, “As cap, I told you, this weekend is going to be epic and Tobin, you already know how a Kelso party goes so please. Don’t waste any more of my precious pregaming time and gets a drink!” Megan finished dramatically followed by a few cheers in agreement. 

“Hey, don’t have to tell me twice! I’ll go grab some. Anyone need a refill?” Tobin asked as she paused in the doorway. “Chris, what are you in the mood for this evening?”

Before Christen could response, Pinoe in usual Pinoe fashion yelled, “Tequila!!” Again, everyone in the room cheered.

Christen didn’t even protest. If she was being honest with herself, she’d been so stressed out recently that a night of fun and drinking with her best friends in a place like this was exactly what she needed. “Let’s do it then!”

With that Tobin was off and grabbing the drinks. When she came back, Christen had settled right in. 

“Ok, so how do you all know each other again?” Alex inquired as she was curling her hair.

“Back from when we were like teenagers. Kelsey and I use to play soccer together for Elk Grove United.” Megan started as she laid out some outfits, “My parents had to commute like 2 hours or so for practices and games so Kelsey’s family helped out a lot and let us stay there. We’ve been good friends ever since.” 

“You’ve been friends since you were, what, like 17?” Alex continued.

“Yea, I mean we lost touch here and there. We went our separate ways for high school and stuff but her parents died a while back and we caught up after their funeral. That was probably like… 7 years ago.” Megan tried doing the math in her head.

“That’s so horrible.” KHO said solemnly. 

“Yea, it was really messed up and it took her a few years but she got her shit together and bought this place and here we are now. I’m annoyed she didn’t welcome you all but typical Kelso, always working.” Megan said trying to lift the mood. She decided on a nice, gender neutral pantsuit with a very deep v. It was black and wasn’t too formal but definitely fancier. Megan liked to dress up and show off her fashion sense at every opportunity she could. 

“And Hannah?” KHO asked.

“KHO, I can hook you up, just say the word! My Tobster senses are tingling!” Tobin joked as she messed with her close friend. 

“What no, I was just asking! She was really nice on the drive over here.” Kelley stumbled. “Honestly, she just seems like she’s done a lot for us so I was wondering what her story is.”

“Well, Hannah is Kelsey’s best friend and business partner. I knew Hannah a little bit when we were younger. She’s been Kelsey’s friend since like diaper days, haha. But, once I moved to Seattle and Kelsey started the brewery, we all got closer. They’re both awesome. So sorry to tell you though KHO, Hannah has a boyfriend.” Megan continued to joke. 

“That hasn’t stopped some people,” Alex Morgan joked!

“I’ve got to say though, Pinoe, how are all of your friends insanely attractive? Like I’m including myself in this but come one, you’re like a magnet!” Alex continued. 

“Baby Horse, you haven’t even met Kelsey yet! She rounds out the three musketeers here with Pinoe and I!” Tobin laughed as she put her belt on. Tobin had decided with navy shorts, a blue button up shirt, and a lose fitting navy blazer. 

“What does Kelsey look like?” asked Christen, who was putting on a little bit of make-up in the mirror next to Alex. 

“Here, I’ll show you a picture.” Megan said as she pulled up her Instagram and scrolled through. “This is her.”

Megan pulled up a picture of her and the mystery woman. Wow. Christen thought. She’s really pretty. Christen continued to look at the woman in the picture. She was taller than Megan by a few inches but had the same build. She was very toned and muscular. She had short, light brown hair that was swept to the side. It was shorter than Megan’s hair but it definitely suited Kelsey’s face. Christen noticed how genuinely happy both women looked in the picture as neither one of them even seemed to notice their picture had been taken. Both had massive smiles on their face and their arm around each other. 

“Hey! I remember taking that picture! That was a great day.” Tobin said as she got lost in the memory. “You’ll love her Chris, she’s super awesome. I might even like her more than this one!” Tobin joked as she pointed towards Megan. “Plus, as I said, total babe!”

“Hey! I knew I shouldn’t have ever introduced you two! You guys are like always gangin’ up on me!” Megan said defensively with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “I’m like the third wheel.”

“Nah, not even! Haha, you know she’s not my type. Strickly bros” Tobin stated easily. 

“Tobs, you’re teenage boy slang has just hit an all time high hasn’t it? Is that how you get all the ladies? Seriously babe, bros? When did you go to middle school again?” KHO laughed and the whole group joined in. 

The phone with the picture was making it’s way around the group for those who hadn’t met the woman yet.

“I’m married to man and I think she’s hot, just saying” Alex said casually. 

“Wait, Tobin. When did you meet them?” Christen inquired.

“A few years back when I was struggling from moving back to the US after playing for Paris Saint Germaine. I didn’t know if I had made the right decision or if I would make the National Team so Pinoe here decided to kidnap me for two weeks.” Tobin explained. 

“You’re welcome!” Pinoe interjected. “That was a great two weeks.”

The conversation continued easily amongst the friends. Soccer, family, the trial, the usual stuff kept the room from ever getting quite. They were each about ready to go. Alex decided on a simple, yet well fitted, black and white cocktail dress. Kelley went with fitted black pants and a nice white long sleeved blouse. Christen chose to wear a very fitted navy dress that exposed most of her tan, muscular back. 

“Tobs, can I borrow your black leather jacket?” asked Christen. 

“Yea, we can grab it on the way out!” Tobin said. “Damn, Chris you look f-i-n-e!” She said dramatically with a wave of her finger.

Christen blushed. She had never been one that was good at receiving compliments, even from Tobin. She was just always insecure and when she was complimented, especially on her looks, she froze up a bit. She thought back to one of the first times Tobin had complimented her. It was before they had started being anything.

~ Flashback ~

It was the summer of 2012 and the team had traveled to London for the 2012 Summer Olympics. Christen was there as an alternate in the beginning but had been cut before the roster was finalized. It had been a tough time for Christen as she had worked insanely hard to break onto the team. However, it wasn’t meant to be and she eventually found peace with it. After the team had won gold in one of the most epic series of games in the history of the sport, everyone had a massive event back in the states a short time later. It was a total black tie formal event that would rival some of the biggest parties of the year. Everyone was there. Christen was newer to the team and had made a few friends along the way but still felt like an outsider. The week before the event, one of those friends, Tobin Heath, had reached out to her and invited her to come meet up with her and some of the other players before the party. At first she was hesitant, but quickly got over her fear and agreed to join. 

They were all getting ready at a hotel near the event venue and it was almost time to go. Christen had chosen to wear an extremely fitted, black floor length dress. It had a very high slit on the side and hung off of one shoulder and left the other exposed. It took her months to find but as soon as she tried it on, she knew it was perfect for the event. She had stood up, did a once over herself in the full length mirror for a final check. She didn’t realize at first that someone behind her had been staring and checking her out, until she caught her eyes in the mirror. It was Tobin Heath. Who for once, was speechless, and that was something. 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. You just look, wow.” Tobin stuttered as she started to blush and was trying to peel her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

“It’s ok. Haha.” Christen shyly responded. 

“What I meant to say was, you look absolutely stunning.” Tobin stood up more sure of herself this time.

Christen blushed and was taken aback by how the comment made her feel. “Thank you.” She said without making eye contact. 

“This is where you tell me I look like a model or some extra-extremely attractive alien from outspace who’s looks literally can kill.” Tobin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Haha, um, yea, I mean, you do look beautiful.” Christen said taking note of the red dress Tobin was wearing. “It feels weird to dress up like this and be around you. I’m always disgusting and in soccer stuff.” Christen said.

“Well hopefully, you and I can see each other besides just on the soccer field.” Tobin said.

And that was the beginning of everything…

~End Flashback~

“Wow, Tobster, you were right. I do have a hot ass group of friends.” Megan stated as she feigned brushing off her shoulders while looking around the room. “Well cheers to us! World Champs!” Megan raised her glass and everyone clinked their drinks. 

All the players were downstairs and ready to go at 7. They got onto the bus, sitting in their usual “informal” seating arraignments, more out of habit than anything else. 

Tobin was sitting next to Christen who was looking out the window.

“It’s something isn’t it?” Tobin said as they both took in the views around them. “I didn’t think it was real the first time I saw it either.”

Christen hummed in agreement not really listening to the girl next to her. She was too busy taking in the views around her. In the far off, you could see a few mountains but in the expanse between were miles and miles of forests that were being kissed by the sunset. It left a beautiful haze over the entire countryside. She felt a sense of peace come over her. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked, knowing Christen was deep in thought. 

“Mh? What? Yea, I’m fine.” Christen half said. 

“Chris, what’s up?” Tobin pleaded.

“I just had a lot to do these next few weeks. I need to work on my touches and I had a few meetings and things set up for sponsors.” Christen started. “And I was supposed to spend a week with my family before going back to Utah. Now I don’t know when I’ll be able to see them.”

“Chris. Just breathe. Look, I know this wasn’t the plan but we’ve got to do this. We know how important it is. You heard Hannah, they’ve worked everything out. Please try to enjoy yourself. This place will help you if you let it.” Tobin said comfortingly. “Trust me.”

They both settled in for the rest of the short ride. The bus pulled up in front of a large building that looked like an old, refurbished barn. 

“Welcome to Hat Trick Brewery!” Megan said from the front of the bus. 

The team got off the bus and began into the building through a set of massive reclaimed barn doors. It clearly had been designed in the same styling as the house they’d just left and with a keen eye as everyone was standing in awe in the front room. Everywhere you turned was wood. The floors were beautiful dark hardwood and the high ceilings were met with exposed wood beams. To the left was a semi-circle wooden bar with a large wood with a blue toned resin running through the middle that looked like a river running through a forest. To the right was a large casual seating area with one of the largest stone fireplaces any of them had ever seen. The logo of the brewery was carved into the metal grates in front of the fireplace. It had a decent fire going and helped bring in a sense of warmth to the place. In the seating area, there was plenty of oversized leather chairs and lounges for people to sit around. It looked like a place where you could get comfortable and hang out. In the corner of the seating area was a large wooden bookshelf filled with all the board games you could imagine and had plenty of books to choose from. 

Once all of the players were seated at the table, Coach Ellis stood to say a few words. “First of all, welcome everyone and I’m so honored to be a part of this journey with you all. After the last World Cup, we celebrated,” 

“Yea we did!” cheered Megan.

“But then we immediately thought to the future. I honestly believed that we could do back to back after seeing all of the hard work and dedication you all had the last go around. So that’s what we did, we went back to work. And we did it. So first, congratulations on accomplishing something that has never been done. This one is for you all!” She said as she looked to Hannah who then motioned to the wait staff around her, “Cheers to the US Women’s National Team!” As she said that, every player was given two shooter glasses. The first was a red, white, and blue drink with a crystalized rim and the second was a clear liquid with gold specks floating in it. “Coach, would you like to do the honors?” Hannah looked raising the glasses to the coach. 

“This one’s called the Back to Back! Cheers!” Coach Ellis said as she clinked her glasses to the girls around her and took the first red, white, and blue shooter before quickly chasing it with the gold-filled one. 

“Hell yea! Cheers everyone!” shouted Megan and Kelley!

“These are amazing!” shouted another.

Christen took hers and was pleasantly surprised, she usually didn’t like taking shots. 

“I guess there’s an exception to your no shots rule when it’s a specialty, Back to Back World Champions shot, eh?” joked Tobin who nudged Christen with her shoulder. “I have a feeling you’ll be breaking that rule a few times this weekend.” She continued with a mischievous grin. 

“Honestly, if they’re anything like this one then that’s fine by me!” Christen exclaimed. “That was seriously good!”

“Yea, Kelsey knows what she’s doing.” Interjected Pinoe.

“Wait, Kelsey made this?” Christen asked perplexed. “I thought it was a brewery?”

“You’re in for a very pleasant surprise, Pressy!” Pinoe said with a knowing grin to Tobin.

Jill raised a glass and clinked it to get everyone’s attention again. “Ok. Last two things before we dig in for dinner. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you all. I had hoped I’d be around to see the fight for equality come to a head and I understand that the way things have to happen now is not what any of us had planned. As many of you know, this will change the future not just for women’s sports but for women’s rights and we have to do this together, as we do everything, in order to win. I know we can do this and I will be here to support all of you in any way I can. So thank you.” She paused and everyone applauded.

“Lastly, and Megan I know you will really enjoy this, we’ve put together a special treat for you all this evening. After dinner, we will be going to another event that’s top secret so try not to drink too much until then.” Jill laughed as she looked at a few of the girls she knew were partiers. “Enjoy this dinner, enjoy tonight, and enjoy changing the future!” She finished proudly.

“To changing the future!” everyone cheered in.

After the drinks were poured and everyone was settled in, Hannah come towards the group at the table, “For tonight’s dinner, we prepared a family style meal with three courses. First, salads; second, main; and third, my personal favorite, dessert. We’ve already worked with the team’s nutritionist and dietician but please let me know if anyone needs anyone else. Enjoy!”

The staff brought out large bowls of gorgeous and fresh salads with a variety of dressings. The players began to start their first course and many were a little bit star struck at the treatment they were receiving. They were use to food courts or cafeteria style venues. Sure they had good chefs preparing that stuff but this felt like one of the first times they were being honored together. It felt nice. No, it felt special. 

As they were finishing up their first course, Megan signaled for Hannah to come over. “Hey, where’s Kelsey?” she asked.

“In the kitchen, you know how she is. I’ve already tried to drag her out three times. Feel free to try yourself but I’m not going in there anymore, haha, she has knives!” Hannah half joked, half serious. 

“Dammit that woman. Fine, I’ll be right back.” Megan said as she stood up to head through a hallway at the back of the room. 

She’d been here many times before so knew her way around. As Megan pushed through the kitchen doors, she was greeted with some of the most amazing smells she’d ever experienced in her life.

“KELS! YO UGLY!” Pinoe shouted over the kitchen commotion. 

“Megs, do not bother me right now.” Shouted back a woman from deep within the kitchen.

Megan weaved her way through the busy kitchen, grabbing a few nibbles from here and there until she found one of her best friends and engulfed her from behind in a hug. 

“I swear to God Megs, I’m holding a very sharp knife.” Kelsey feigned annoyance. 

“You love me. Now why haven’t you said hi to me today? You don’t love me anymore?” Megan played hurtfully.

“I just want everything to be perfect and everyone to be happy. This could mean a lot for the company.” Kelsey said as she put the knife down and turned to give her friend a true hug. “Hi. I’ve missed you. Congrats on the back to back- speaking of, how was the back to back?” She laughed as she returned to cutting.

“Dude, Kelso, seriously maybe one of the best ones you’ve made so far. Honestly!” Megan said as she crossed her heart. 

Kelsey interjected, “Don’t ask, I’m not telling you the recipe.” 

“Fine. Fine.” Megan said with her hands up playing innocent. “But what’s this surprise event Jill mentioned for tonight? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I signed a legal contract specifically regarding tonight’s event so sorry ‘bout it.” Kelsey laughed. “You’re gonna love it!”

“You’re the worst. But, I love you.” Megan continued as she took a few bites of whatever Kelsey was working on. “So should I introduce you to all the single, hot, maybe into girls, women out there now or ...” She trailed off.

“No. Megs, you know I’m not interested right now. I’ve got a lot on my plate.”

“That’s what you always say. I have a feeling I know of someone…” She continued to push.

“Seriously, Megs, it’s ok. I’ve been doing really well.” Kelsey stated. She was finishing cutting up pieces of fruit for something. “Let’s catch up soon, just the two of us and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Megan reached for a piece of strawberry to be swatted away by Kelsey. “Now would you get out. The sooner you walk out of here the sooner I bring you the best sliders in the world.” Kelsey laughed knowing that mentioning sliders would get her friend out of their promptly. 

“Hells yea- love your sliders. But on one condition, you come out to meet everyone with dessert?” Megan asked.

“Fine. Now get.” Kelsey shooed her out the door.

Megan casually walked back to the table, starting to salivate over the delicious food she was about to eat. Wow, I didn’t realize how hungry I was. She thought as her stomach grumbled. 

Once she sat down and started to put her napkin across her lap, Tobin leaned over, “Hey, everything ok?”

Megan took a sip of her drink and nodded, “Yea, I convinced Kelso to meet everyone with dessert.” 

“Nice! I can’t wait to see her again!” Tobin replied.

Their discussion was interrupted when Hannah and the staff started bringing out the main courses. “Tonight, your main course is a variety of sliders. Turkey burgers the old fashioned way, salmon burgers with fresh greens, homemade vegan burgers, spicy grilled chicken sliders, and finally the double cheeseburger slider.” Hannah announced as she pointed to the variety of tiny burgers. “We’ve also prepared sweet potato waffle fries and sweet potato tater tots with our homemade ketchup. We have lots of roasted seasonal vegetables. Enjoy!”

The girls all quickly dug into their sliders and there was a comfortable silence as everyone was immensely enjoying their food.

“Mhmm. I’m going to get fat if they keep serving us food like this.” Mallory joked as she took a bite of her turkey burger. 

“You can say that again!” Julie added as she inhaled a salmon burger. “Seriously, how can a slider be this good?”

Everyone was enjoying themselves and the light conversations being made as they started to get full.

Tobin looked over to Christen as Christen was finishing up some of the sweet potato waffle fries, “So what do you think so far?”

“Well this place is almost magical. The way the lighting hits the different shades of wood. I could stay here this whole trip, it’s so cozy. And the food, don’t even get me started.” Christen replied as she finished her plate.

“I’m really glad. I just know you’re really going to like Kelsey. I’m really excited for all of us to be able to hang out and spend some time together.” Tobin said.

“Yea, she sounds great.” Christen agreed.

At that moment, the kitchen doors opened and woman wearing a Black Hat t-shirt and kitchen pants walked out with a huge platter of what looked like sushi. Christen recognized her from the photo earlier immediately.

Holy hell, she really is gorgeous. Tobin and Megan were right. 

When Megan and Tobin jumped up and started cheering, Christen was broken out of her thoughts. Everyone was awkward as they didn’t understand what the commotion was as none of them knew who this person walking in was. 

“Everyone, this is Kelsey!” Megan introduced the other woman who had just set the tray down. 

The entire team stood up and went crazy and giving the woman the compliments on the food now understanding why Megan and Tobin were cheering. In true Kelsey fashion, hating being the center of attention, she quickly waived her hands to show that it wasn’t necessary.

“And this, is our fresh homemade mochi and frushi! I’m really glad you’ve been enjoying the food. We can’t have our World Champions going hungry now!” Kelsey said as humbly as ever. 

“Frushi? What even?” Alyssa asked.

“Fruit sushi! It’s the best – I would eat it as a food group on it’s on if I could make it!” Pinoe exclaimed shoving a whole piece in her mouth. 

“Dude, manners! You’ve had this before, save some for the others.” Kelsey seriously said to her friend. A few of the players laughed because who was this woman who put Megan Rapinoe in her place when it came to food. 

Once everyone had settled back into their seats to have dessert, Kelsey squatted down and put her forearms over the table between Tobin and Megan. 

Christen took a moment to look at Kelsey as she was distracted talking with her friends. She was wearing a Hat Trick Brewing Company t-shirt that was a little too big on her and looked like it had been very well loved. Up close, Christen could tell the woman was a bit tanner than Megan and had freckles. She saw Kelsey throw her head back in laughter at something Tobin said. Wow, that smile. She’s beautiful. Christen didn’t notice how long she had been looking at Kelsey until she felt a hand on her leg. 

“Hello, Earth to Christen. You alright?” Tobin joked.

“What? Yea, sorry, I must be in a food coma.” She played it off.

“Christen, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Christen.” Tobin introduced the two.

Kelsey stood up and wiped her hand off on the towel that was tucked into the belt. She reached over to put her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you Christen. I’ve heard good things from these two.” Kelsey said as she nodded towards Megan and Tobin. Wow, she’s even more stunning in person. I don’t know how I’m going to keep it together while she’s near me. Kelsey thought. “I hope everything’s been alright so far.” Kelsey said somewhat with a hint of asking. 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you. Oh, absolutely, it’s been incredible. Thank you so much!” Christen said as she shook the woman’s hand. 

“Of course. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you,” Kelsey started but was interrupted by Megan, “Yea she means anything.” She joked while she suggestively raised her eyebrows, earning a laugh from the group around them and an elbow to her ribs from Kesley.

Kelsey, “Dude.”

“That’s what you get for not telling me the ingredients to the Back to Back AND not telling me what the plans for tonight are.” Megan argued.

“You’re a child.” Kelsey laughed off. “How about I just keep making them for you until you figure it out?” 

“Oh! Can we get another too?” Alex and Mallory asked excitedly.

“Yea for sure! Anyone else?” Kelsey looked up and everyone had wanted one. 

“Alright, another round coming right up!” Kelsey said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

“You better make one for you and Hannah too! Don’t be a lame-o!” Shouted Megan after her.

“I’m working!” Kelsey replied. “Hanns can have mine too!” She joked, throwing her best friend under the bus!

“I approve of Hannah doing double ‘cause she needs it but that’s no excuse for you! I don’t care, the back to back world champion captain demands...” Megan shouted but the woman had already gone into the kitchen. 

Before long, another round of shots were brought out and before long, Hannah announced it was time to go to the surprise event. The girls were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out what it could be. Everyone piled into the shuttle bus, again taking their unassigned seats.

About 20 minutes later, the team pulled up in front of what looked like an average bar in downtown Seattle. 

Alex looked over to Megan, “Ok, what’s going on?”

Megan, “Don’t look at me, I seriously have no idea.” She said with her hands up. “This one wasn’t me either.”

“This was the thing I was telling you about at the meeting earlier. I did this one. Glad to know my co-captains pay attention!” Carli Lloyd joked.

“Hey, I recall you fucking icing my ass at that moment. I was preoccupied with upholding my status as best Smirnoff chugger!” Megan proudly said. 

“Yea, and I was making sure she did the damn thing!” Alex continued along!

“Fine. Fine. But you will thank me later for this.” Carli said, leading the team off the bus.

The team made their way inside where a giant black curtain was hanging down hiding the other half of the room. Once they were all in, the curtain dropped to the floor and everyone was stunned. 

“Surprise!” Shouted everyone from the other side of the curtain.


	5. Welcome Party

When the curtain dropped, all of the players were stunned. 

Parents, siblings, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, children, best friends, anyone the players thought were important to them, were there. They were all standing around cocktail tables with black table covers on them. Each player quickly made their way to their families and said their hellos.

Megan ran over to her girlfriend, Sue. “Hey, babe! What are you doing here?!” She said as she engulfed her in a kiss.

“Oh you know, just in the area.” Sue played it off but looked over in Coach Jill’s direction. 

“Wait, ok what did I miss?” Megan said, not liking she was left out of something.

“Carli and Jill reached out to me a few weeks ago, right when you came home stressed as fuck about getting Kelsey to let you use her place for the team. Which by the way, give her more credit, you know she’d never say no to the USWNT haha! Anyway, Carli and Jill knew that this time was when a lot of the women would be home with family and significant others and by being here, they had to give that up. So, they decided to bring family to you!” Sue explained.

“You did this?” Megan asked, not really surprised though.

“Carli and I called some families. Kelsey and Hannah sorted out the arraingments. Anyone out of town has a hotel room on standby at Hotel Ballard downtown the entire time the team is in town. Courtesy of Kelsey and Hannah’s connections.” Sue said.

“Damn, I really owe them. Seriously, I had no idea. They thought of everything.” Megan said while slightly getting lost in thought.

“Yea, you owe them haha. But for now, enjoy yourself! Go do you captain duties of saying hi to all the families. Most of them are only in town for tonight and maybe tomorrow. I’ll be around some while the teams here. The season’s starting up in a bit but I’ll come by when I have time.” Sue said. They had been together for a few years and it was pretty much expected that they’d be together when they aren’t traveling and it was an unspoken agreement that whoever was not the one working, would be the one to travel to the other. It had worked out between them and they knew how serious they were for each other. Sue gave Megan a short but meaningful kiss before slapping her on the ass as she turned to go make her rounds. 

After a little while of everyone saying hello and catching up, they were interrupted by Coach Jill over the microphone. 

“Good Evening everyone. Thank you so much for coming out tonight. I’m very glad you were able to switch your plans and join us this evening to celebrate the accomplishments of these women.” A round of applause. “I know many of the players were planning to see family during their break and since that wasn’t an option, we brought the family to you.” Another round of applause. “In case family and friends haven’t told you yet, they all have an open invitation for coming to visit you while we’re here. We know how important family is and want to make sure you all feel supported during this challenging time. Kelsey and Hannah have truly outdone themselves and arraigned for family and friends to have standing reservations at the Hotel Ballard downtown. Just call, tell them you’re with us, and they’ll be sure to have a room for you. Anything you need besides that, rides, food, touristy things, haha, Hannah has kindly offered to take this on as well. We want it to be easy and possible for family to come as often as they want. If there’s anything family, friends you need, please let me know.” A lot of the players looked astonished at Kelsey and Hannah for again, doing the impossible. For almost everyone on the team, family was a close second to soccer. Some parents still went to every game their child played in. Husbands and wives switched jobs and moved locations to follow their spouse. Every single player knew what it meant for them to be able to have access to their family- everything. 

As Coach Jill started a little speech about family and support, the players took the time to take in their surroundings. It was a large open space, what you’d expect of a typical bar. There was a massive bar along the far wall and two rooms coming off the main room they were all standing in. There was also a section of the room that had a wall 3/4ths of the way up with fencing at the top. Inside that section was three rows of stadium seating all facing a wall with a huge projection screen set up. Looking more closely, they realized the bar was full of sports memorabilia, especially for women athletes. There were several signed jerseys, tons of photographs, and different pieces of sports memorabilia scattered throughout. Off to the one side, there was also a set of stairs leading up and down. 

“So, please enjoy yourselves tonight. Enjoy your family, and let the celebration begin!” Coach Jill finished as a line of people came out of a door by the bar. The two people in the front, Hannah and another brunette the team didn’t recognize, were carrying a gigantic, four-tired cake that was covered in soccer and USA things. The line of people were clearly staff members, as a few of them the girls recognized them from dinner. Each staff member was wearing a custom Hat Trick Brewing Company shirt with the US women’s logo on the front, including the 4 stars, each with a player’s name on the back. Hannah was wearing O’Hara’s name and the mystery brunette was wearing Rapinoe’s name. As the cake made it’s way to a front table, the song We Are the Champions began to play over the speakers. Once the song ended, the team huddled around the cake with their family, enjoying the moment. 

After the song finished, Carli grabbed the microphone and started talking, “Alright ladies, let’s officially get this party started!” She finished as a DJ had suddenly appeared behind Carli and started playing Time of Our Lives by Pitbull. 

Many of the players went with their family members and were dancing on the dance floor. A few others, went back to the tables to talk. Some, went to the bar to get drinks. 

Megan, Tobin, and Alex were the first to get to the bar where the mystery brunette in Pinoe’s jersey was waiting to serve them. 

“Hey, congratulations girls, what can I get for ya?” She asked politely. 

After they ordered a round of shots and she started pouring them, they took a moment to look at the woman wearing Rapinoe’s jersey. She was shorter, around 5’4”, long loose curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was in great shape. The custom shirt fit her in all the right places and the khaki shorts she was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination and just barely covered her ass. When she finished making the shots, she set them out in front of the players, “Enjoy!” she said as she flashed them a perfect smile. 

Tobin when to pull out her wallet, “No, everything’s on the house tonight,” came a voice from the door next to the bar. Kelsey had just walked out in a custom shirt of her own and khaki shorts as well.

“You’re not paying for shit so put that away! I thought Hannah told you not to bring anything tonight?” Kelsey started.

Tobin and Megan raced around the bar to engulf their good friend in a hug.

“Dude, this is too much! Seriously, this was incredible!” Tobin started, pointing around the room.

“Nah, it’s the least I can do. Plus, I’ve got tons more coming for you all while you’re here. Get ready.” Kelsey joked. “Like to start, take those shots and then I’ll make you special ones!”

“Hey, what’s wrong with the ones I made?” The brunette bartender said feigning sadness and hurt. 

Kelsey laughed, “Oh nothing, they’re great just not special.” She joked. Clearly the two women knew each other. “Chelsea, this is Tobin, Megan, and Alex.” Kelsey made the introductions.

“Pleasure to meet you both! I’m huge fans!” Chelsea stated as she shook each of their hands.

“Hello, Chelsea. Nice to meet you.” Megan politely said as she took the first round of shots. “Now, I believe you said something about special shots Kelso? Hit us with them!” 

“Alright, alright. I already know Megs and Tobs liquor of choice, Alex, what’s yours then?” Kelsey asked as she started grabbing a few bottles from behind the bar.

“Vodka!” Alex answered. 

“Coming right up!” Kelsey said as she started making the special drinks.

Megan looked over to her friend’s shirt, who was wearing Press, as she turned to make the drinks, “HA! Ok, so how did each person decide what jersey to wear? I’m a little hurt you aren’t repping me Kelso!” Megan said.

As Kelsey started flipping and shaking and making the drinks she looked over to Megan, “Don’t get so butt hurt, you can thank your girlfriend for this. All her idea. But, Hannah’s also the worst so yea..” Kelsey said as she looked over at Sue and tried to change the subject. “Hey, don’t forget to officially introduce me to everyone tonight. I’ll include special shots for everyone that comes over, haha!” Kelsey said as she finished up the drinks.

“Ha! Ok, well if Sue and Hannah are in on this then it’s something good! Now I have to know!!! Tell me, tell me…” Megan started only for Tobin to join in. 

Kelsey blushed but hid it well from her friends. “If I tell you, will you shut up and take these drinks and let me work!” Kelsey said half desperately, half jokingly.

“Why but of course!” Megan clearly lying said.

“Nope, now you’ll never know what an attitude like that.” Kelsey said defiantly.

“Aw, come on Kels! I promise to drag this one away if you at least tell me.” Tobin pleaded. All the while Megan continued to annoy Kelsey with the chanting. 

“Fine. God damn you two are the worst. Alex, you’re officially my new favorite.” Kelsey said.

“Hell yes! In case no one today as told you, you’re everyone’s favorite now. Seriously.” Alex laughed and took the shot.

“Hello, back to the shirts.” Megan snapped.

“Jesus. Fine. It was Sue’s idea for all the staff to wear a jersey for each player. Some people got matched up because Sue just thought they’d get along well and since you’ll be here for a while, we want everyone to be good and well taken care of.” Kelsey started but Tobin and Megan looked at each other, winked, and busted out laughing. “No! Jeez you two teenagers, not like that! God, I can’t with you two sometimes.”

“Ok so, you got Press because you can take care of her?” Pinoe laughed with air quotes.

“Ugh. No. Ok, originally I got your ass Pinoe but then that’s when Hannah decided to step in and have some fun after a very rough few days of arraignments and we took a few hours off and had some drinks. We drunkly made a bet and for once in my life. I lost.” 

“I know I’ve had a few drinks, but I’m confused?” Tobin said trying to follow.

“Basically, I lost a bet so Hannah got to choose my shirt.” Kelsey said casually.

Knowing there was more she wasn’t letting on, Megan turned and called Hannah over.

“What. No. She’s not gonna tell you anything!” Kelsey started.

“Hannah, why is Kelso wearing Press’s shirt?” Tobin asked straight up.

“Sorry Kelso, my contract currently has me obligated to answer any of their questions...” Hannah started and high-fived Tobin and Megan. “But, Kels here, has the hot’s for one Christen Press.” 

All three of the girls busted out laughing. “Dude, that was it? You think she’s hot? Everyone does. Haha. I mean come on.” Tobin and Megan said together. 

“I never said that, Hannah just assumed because she’s my type look wise but no that’s not a thing. This is why I hate you all.” Kelsey tried to end this as quickly as she could. 

“Hey, I get it. We’re a damn good looking team!” shouted Alex. “Can’t blame ya!”

“Now gives me ma drink!” Megan sassily stated once she got over the Kelsey thing.

“Here you go, one Equality.” Kelsey said as she put down a mini-mason jar shooter glass that was purple. 

“Woot! You’re the man, Kelso!” Megan cheered as she took the shot back. “I sweat that shit gets better every time!” 

Alex looked over at Megan, “Equality? I’ve never head of that shot?” Alex asked perplexed.

“That’s cause my girl Kelso here makes everyone a signature shooter based on their favorite liquor. I’m a badass, system fighting, gay as hell lesbo so naturally she makes me a kickass shot!” 

“Here’s the Nutmeg!” Kelsey said as she put the clear shot down in front of Tobin.

“Cheers to you Kelso!” Tobin said as she raised her drink to Kelsey and quickly took it back. “World Champions baby!”

“Lastly, here’s yours. I haven’t thought of a clever name yet but for now, we’ll call it Raging Horse!”

Alex laughed at the name and looked at the shot. It was a blue color with a half rim of something on it. She raised it to her new friend and took it back. Shit, that’s going to be trouble if she keeps serving delicious drinks. Alex thought.

Tobin and Megan shared looks with each other and laughed, “I told you she knows what she’s doing!” laughed Megan.

“Alright, I’ll start bringing over some girls to introduce you! You best have more for me to drink when I get back!” Megan said as they turned to walk away.

While Megan, Alex, and Tobin were at the bar getting their drinks, Christen was catching up with her dad, Cody, and her two sisters, Channing and Tyler. 

“I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Christen said as she wrapped them all up in a hug for the fifth time.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Her dad said with a bit of a glimmer in his eyes. “Your mother is so proud of you. I can tell.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Christen replied. “How long are you all in town for?”

“We’re only here for the tonight since it was a bit short notice but we’ll be back soon, we promise.” Her dad explained. 

“Yea, Tyler and I will definitely be back if we keep getting this special treatment! You guys have it made!” Channing joked as she raised her glass to take a sip.

“Yea, this has been pretty amazing actually. You guys have to come over and see the place we’re staying it’s gorgeous.” Christen explained.

“Only if you tell us what the heck’s been going on in your life besides soccer. I mean I know you were at the World Cup and all that but you only live once!” Tyler started. “I need to know what’s up with my sister!”

As Christen talked to her family about some of the endorsements and business endeavors she was exploring, she couldn’t help but take a few glances over to the bartender that was wearing her name. It looks good on her. Heck, she probably looks good in anything, but especially my name. I wonder why she’s wearing mine? Christen continued to sneak glances and each time she did, she noticed something else about the short haired brunette. Like that the black arm band she was wearing that held a bottle opener seemed to make her forearm muscles look just right. Or how she kept pushing her hair out of her face in a very sexy but carefree way. Jeesh what is wrong with me? I’m not interested in anything right now. 

Christen hadn’t noticed how long she’d been wandering off until her sisters shared a knowing look. 

“Chris, who’s the hottie at the bar?” Tyler laughed, elbowing her sister back into reality.

“What? Hm? Oh, Kelsey? She owns the place we’re all staying at. She’s one of Megan’s good friends.” Christen played off casually.

“Yea, ok, sure. And why can’t you stop staring at her?” Tyler continued to prod.

“What? I’m not. I’ve just been taking it all in. It’s good to see everyone so happy and relaxed and enjoying themselves.” Christen answered.

Tyler wanted to keep pushing her sister but Channing realized it was getting to a point of no return so intervened instead. “Tell us more about these endorsements you were telling us about! Those sound incredible!” Christen enjoyed seeing her sisters and got lost in conversation with them. 

Over the next few hours, Megan and Sue brought their friends over to get a specialty drink and introduce Kelsey to them all. She fit right in, not that Megan didn’t think Kelsey would, just that Kelsey can get caught up in work and be more introverted. I’m glad she’s more open tonight. She also really enjoyed getting to know the other bartender, Chelsea, whom Kelsey had introduced at the beginning of the night. 

Megan brought each players over, one at a time, to meet Kelsey. Who, as promised, made each of them a signature shooter. There was one person on the team Megan hadn’t brought over yet, Christen Press. But first, she needed to talk with Kelsey.

Megan went over to the bar where Kelsey was busy hooking up a keg to the taps. 

“Yeller! Up here! World Champion calling!” Megan said.

“Haha, yes Megan, how can I help you now?” Kelsey said standing up, wiping a bead of sweat of her forehead from lugging around the 160 pound keg. 

“So, Chelsea.” Megan said straight-forward. “Ha, Chelsea and Kelsey, that’s a tongue twister. A few more drinks and I won’t be able to say that haha.” Megan said making herself laugh.

“There’s nothing.” Kelsey said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Yea, ok. So why does she keep staring at you and is extra attentive when you’re nearby?” Megan stated.

“Look, I don’t know. It’s complicated.” Kelsey sighed. “I’m not good at this stuff.” She said motioning in the air.

“What do you mean this? Are you dating? Friends? Gotta give me something.” Megan said.

“We’re not dating. We’re not anything. Look, I don’t know alright. Just leave it.” Kelsey pushed signaling to not talk about it anymore. 

That was pretty much all Megan needed to know anyway. She’d dig deeper later, but for now, the alcohol was hitting her and she went to dance with Sue for a bit. 

A short while later, Megan was definitely intoxicated at this point, not as bad as O’Hara but definitely feeling good. The two roommates and best friends decided it was time to work their magic. They flanked Christen on each side, looping their arms through hers.

“Chrissssyyy!! Why haven’t you been dancing?” Kelley asked in a childish voice, an immediate giveaway for how much she’d had to drink already.

“KHO, you’ve been doing enough dancing for all of us it seems, haha.” Christen lightheartedly joked. 

“Nonsense, no such thing as too much dancing. Come on, it’s a party for us- that means you too!” Kelley started as she started pulling Christen away.

“Plus we have just the right thing to get you in the mood!” Megan said suggestively as she also started maneuvering her. 

“Whatever’s about to happen, I want in!” Tyler joked as she grabbed Channing and started to follow the three soccer players. 

“That’s the spirit! I like her better than you.” Megan joked as she continued to lead the girls to the bar.

When they got there, Kelsey had been leaning against the bar talking to Chelsea. As soon as she saw the group approach, she stopped mid-conversation to greet them from across the bar.

“Kelso, this is Pressy.” Megan began drunkenly.

“Yes, Megs, I believe we met at dinner. Or have you had that much to drink already?” Kelsey joked. 

“Well, we haven’t met.” Started Tyler,” I’m Tyler, Christen’s sister.”

“And I’m Channing, Christen’s other sister.” They said as they reached over to introduce themselves to Kelsey.

“Hi, I’m Kelsey. It’s really great to meet you both!” Kelsey politely replied.

“Shots!” Kelley shouted.

“No, no I’m ok!” Christen tried but was interrupted.

“Pressy, it’s a tradition. Kelso makes signature shots and you drink them.” Megan explained like it was a simple explanation.

“Yea, you have to. Everyone else on the team did it. Even Jilly!” Kelley said.

“How about I give you two another shot while she thinks about it.” Kelsey said.

“I don’t think they need anymore.” Christen started as the two next two her started to celebrate about more free drinks.

Kelsey leaned over to Christen and her sisters like she was about to tell them a secret, “Don’t worry, the last few I’ve given them were just flavored water, haha. Apparently, they’ve been their favorite so far. I’ve got them, trust me.”

Christen nodded and appreciated the sincerity of the new girl she met. She was glad someone was watching her friends back. They both could get a little out of hand. Not cause any problems but wouldn’t be able to function the next day and that was rough for almost everyone.

While Kelsey starting making the drinks, Chelsea helped and they shared small talk with Christen’s sisters as they made the drinks. 

Christen was broken out of her thoughts when someone came up and slid their arm around her lower back and spoke in her ear softly, “Are you having fun?” Tobin asked.

Christen settled down and felt comfortable knowing she had Tobin here to help with the situation a bit. “Yea, actually. Are you?”

“Hell yea, this has been epic!” Tobin said then turned to see Christen’s sister next to her.

“What the heck, Tyler, Channing, I didn’t even see you here!” Tobin started as she gave them both big hugs. “It’s been too long.”

“Hey Tobin!” They both greeted her warmly.

“Did you get your signature shot yet?” Tobin asked after the hellos.

“No, I guess I’m just not feeling it?” Christen started.

“Sis, I love you but if you don’t loosen up and enjoy tonight I might personally slap you in the face.” Tyler said.

“I agree. Chris, you just worked your literal ass off and are a World freakin’ Champion! Enjoy yourself. Worry about everything else tomorrow or something.” Channing continued.

“Fine. Fine!” Christen threw her hands up in defeat. She looked over to Kelsey, who had just finished giving Kelley and Megan a round of water shots. “We’ll have four of your signature shots, please.”

“Well you got to tell me your liquor of choice first and one thing about you or it isn’t a signature drink.” Kelsey explained.

“Oh this is great,” said Tyler who rested her hand in her hands that were on the bar. All three surrounding Christen were intently listening in like Christen was about to reveal a deep dark secret. 

Christen took a second to think, “Ok, well tequila.” 

Kelsey pulled a bottle of tequila out from the ice chest in front of her. “Somehow, I figured you were going to say that.” 

“How did you know?” Christen asked.

Kelsey didn’t respond with a word but instead just pointed at a guilty looking Tobin.

“Sorry! Also, pretty much everyone’s is tequila so oh well.” Tobin played it off.

They all laughed and Kelsey spoke up, “Perfect. Ok. Now, something about you...” she trailed off.

“She raps and dances when she’s drunk!” Tyler and Tobin shouted out simultaneously.

“Haha, most girls do, especially after tequila. But unfortunately, rules are rules and she has to tell me.” Kelsey simmered the situation down. 

“I love animals.” Christen said, somewhat reluctantly. Shit, why did I say that, that’s so embarrassing. 

“Awesome! I think you’ll like the lake house then.” Kelsey said mysteriously as she turned to start making the shooter.

What did she mean I’d like the lake house then? Christen thought. Gosh that was embarrassing. I like animals? What am I, twelve?

As if reading her mind, Tobin looked at her and said, “Kelsey’s sister, Haley, is a veterinarian so she brings a tons of animals around and Kelsey helps take care of them. Heck that girl probably has like 10 dogs, six or seven horses, goats, pigs, cows, some donkeys, a shit ton of cats, fish…” Tobin struggled to recall of the animals.

“We also now have a few bunnies, a miniature horse, and an alpaca.” Kelsey laughed as she finished off the list.

“What do you own like a zoo or something?” Channing curiously inquired.

“Nah, my sister’s a vet and we have plenty of land so any animal that needs a home, comes to the lake house.” Kelsey stated casually.

“That’s incredible.” Christen mumbled out, not realizing she said it out loud. Shit.

“Well thank you. You can meet them all if you’d like. I’ll take whoever wants on a tour tomorrow.” Kelsey said. 

“Please tell me you still have Ron and Hermione!” Tobin pleaded.

“OF course, those two oafs aren’t going anywhere.” Kelsey said as she finished pouring the four shots.

Christen looked perplexed at Tobin who responded, “They’re these two massive like I mean massive floofs of dogs, what kind again?” Tobin turned to ask Kelsey.

“Newfoundlands.” 

“Yea, Newfoundland’s. But anyway, the one named Ron is blind and Hermione is his guide dog! They go everywhere together and they’re the biggest floofs and they’re great.” Tobin started to ramble. 

“Alright, here you go. Four Hot Tamales.” Kelsey said as she put the finishing touch on the shooters. “I hope you like spicy.” She said with a hint of questioning at the end.

“Yea, actually, I love spicy!” Christen said. “Wait, why don’t you take one with us? Can you make one more?” She said looking at Kelsey who was drinking out of a water bottle.

“I’m technically not suppose to drink while bartending,” Kelsey started.

“Oh, right, sorry I didn’t mean” Christen was interrupted.

“Don’t play that card! Drink!” Tobin ordered!

“Fine, fine. One second.” Kelsey gave up and quickly made another drink.

Once she had finished they all clinked their glasses together and Christen made a quick toast, “To new friends” as she made eye contact with Kelsey.

“To new friends!” they all replied. 

About another hour later, everyone was thoroughly intoxicated and definitely enjoying themselves. Many of the parents of players had left for the evening and it was just couples and siblings left partying. 

Tobin, Christen, Tyler, Channing, Megan, Sue, and a few others were all in a large group currently dancing to a remix of Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. 

Megan looked over to where Kelsey was and found her leaning against the bar casually talking to Chelsea. 

She pulled Tobin closer, “I think they’re hooking up!” she shouted over the music. 

“What? Who?!” Tobin asked confused.

“Them!” Megan drunkenly spun Tobin around to show her Kelsey and Chelsea. 

“Ooohhh! Way to go Kelso! She’s hot!” Tobin said excitedly.

“What are you two staring at?!” Christen interrupted.

“Kelsey and Chelsea sitting in a tree…” started Tobin in a drunk voice.

“Wait, really?” Christen turned to Megan.

“Definitely. Has ta be. Oh well. But what the heck, I want one of my besties to enjoy this!” Megan said swinging her arms around for all of this.

“Let’s go get her!” Tobin shouted as if it was the best idea yet!

“YES!” Megan high-fived her and they ran over.

Christen turned back to her sisters.

“Chris, what’s up?” Tyler asked?

“Nothing! Let’s enjoy this music- the dj’s awesome!” Christen said while she started to dance again as the remix to Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes started. 

Kelsey was interrupted by two drunks barreling into her. 

“Please release her to us!” Tobin said to Chelsea. 

Chelsea turned and laughed, “I’m not the boss! She is! But I’d be more than happy to cover for her.”

Tobin started to cheer excitedly when Kelsey started,” No, guys, I’m working. I can’t.”

“Kelso, I’m one of your best friends. This party is for me. I hired you. Now, I say your done! Come enjoy!” Megan said. “Plleeassseee…”

“Yea…please!!!” Tobin began begging.

Chelsea laughed at the scene in front of her. A drunk Tobin and Megan trying to drag a stone cold sober Kelsey from behind the bar.

“Guys, I don’t know.” Kelsey was pulling at excuses.

“No butts! Haha, butts.” Tobin laughed.

“Kels, I’ll cover you.” Chelsea hopped off the bar back where she was sitting. She started pulling stuff out to make a drink. “Now, here’s my special drink for you.” She said handing a pinkish colored drink to Kelsey. 

“Remind me why I keep you around,” Kelsey joked.

“Oh, there’s many reasons why.” Chelsea seductively said. “Now go. Have fun!” 

“I like her! I like you!” Tobin said excitedly as Kelsey finished the double shot. 

“Nows lets go!” Megan said in her sassy voice!

Megan and Tobin dragged Kelsey to a table before returning to grab another few drinks. 

The three fell into an easy conversation and Kelsey began to let loose a bit. She finally took a second to look around at everyone. Damn, this is awesome. Who knew I’d be in the same room, partying with the entire USWNT. Holy shit. Kelsey took a mental video to store in her brain forever of this moment. 

Kelsey had chugged a few drinks pretty quickly and usually that would have been fine but she’d been way to busy stressing out today to have remembered to eat. Shit. She thought to herself. I can’t get drunk with these guys that totally fucks the professional angle. Mid panic she was broken out of her thoughts by Tobin giving her a really tight hug. 

“I missed you.” Tobin said still hugging Kelsey.

“Missed you too, Tobs. Glad to see you’ve enjoyed yourself.” Kelsey laughed patting her friend on the back.

“You’s the best. At everything. I call dibs on you for all future dinners or drinks or girls ever!” She joked. 

“What do you mean?” Kelsey laughed.

“Chelsea, she’s a total babe.”

“Nah, it’s not like that Tobs. Maybe at some point way back when but not now. I’m just focusing on work and me right now and I’ve been doing good. I’ll put a good word in if you’d like?” Kelsey spun back on Tobin.

“I love this song!” Tobin decidedly changed the subject as Sorry by Justin Bieber started playing.

“And there she goes...” Kelsey laughed watching Tobin run over to Christen and the two started dancing.

Kelsey must of lingered for a little too long.

“She think’s your hot.” Megan casually said.

“Who?” 

“Chris.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re hot, she’s hot. We’re all hot. I love you Kelso, really I do. But sometimes you’re a stubborn asshole. Like right now for instance. This is like your dream come true and you’re standing here talking to me.” Megan said.

“I’m working remember. Your team hired me to manage you all being here.” Kelsey defended.

“Technically, we hired Hannah and rented from you.” Megan laughed catching Kelsey.

“It’s my company too.” 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean that I, we, want you here to. Part of why I wanted to come here is because you’re awesome and there’s something about you that helps people. As annoying and weird as it is, it’s true and we need someone like that right now. This trial is going to bring out the ugly in and drag the shit through the mud. We need a place like this and a person like you. I need you.” Megan explained honestly. 

“Whatever you say, Megs.” Kelsey said sipping her drink.

“You’re allowed to have fun you know. You’re allowed to let go just a little bit.” Megan said finishing her drink. “As for me, I’m going to find my hot ass girlfriend and have fun!” she finished giving her friend a side hug before walking off, leaving Kelsey at the table with her thoughts. 

She looked around again, everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Alex and Servando and Allie and Jose and Carli and Brian were all drunk dancing. They all looked genuinely happy with their husbands. 

She continued looking around, Mallory, Rose, Crystal, Morgan, Sam, and Emily were all having a dance off. Kelsey laughed under her breath. She was happy to see that her company could give the team this, a chance to be regular people enjoying themselves. She was glad she could give them this haven and reprieve. 

As she continued to scan the room, she was interrupted when none other than Kelley drunk O’Hara came over and throwing her arms around Kelsey’s neck. 

“Pinoe said you dance!” She slurred.

“Kelley, as much as I want to say yes cause you’re Kelley O’Hara, sorry to tell ya Megs lying.” Kelsey said trying to not let the drunk girl down.

At that moment, Chelsea came up to the table with another double shot for Kelsey, “Kelley, don’t let this one fool you, she’s a great dancer.” 

If looks could kill, the one Kelsey was giving Chelsea would have been it.

“Yesss!!! No one can keep up with me! Let’s go!” Kelley said as she pulled Kelsey, who had just downed the double in a blink, to the dance floor. The two were met by a ton of cheers and applaud as it seems the team had just noticed their host extraordinaire had just joined them in celebrating. Kelsey was a little star struck when she turned around to see that Mallory, Alex, Rose, Crystal, Carli, Megan, Tobin, Kelley, and a few others were all around cheering and dancing. The song, Just Got Paid by Sigala started and Kelsey decided to let the moment take over. She started singing along and drunk dancing with soccer star Kelley O’Hara. It was a really upbeat song so Kelsey appreciated that it could be more jumping and moving pump up than anything else. Kelsey knew how to dance. She felt bad saying no to Kelley but she didn’t like to dance in front of others. But when she did dance, all the girls would line up for a turn. She had fun with them and made them feel comfortable. She always took the lead and had great rhythm.

As the songs went on, the more comfortable Kelsey got. She pretty much had the team around her and she was dancing with several of them at a time and rotating through. Kelsey had been dancing with Mallory when she had accidentally backed into someone when Mallory stepped on her foot. She turned to quickly apologize only to find Christen was the one she ran into. No one seemed to notice what had happened except Christen and Kelsey. 

Kelsey leaned to say something in Christen’s ear over the music, “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” 

Christen laughed, “You bumped my shoulder, haha. Trust me. I’ve had much worse. Heck, I’ve done worse to myself getting ready in the morning haha.” Christen joked, relieving Kelsey. 

The alcohol gave Christen confidence, “I’m gonna get something to drink. Recommend anything?” 

“Yea. I can get you something?” Kelsey offered hesitantly.

“That would be great.” Christen said and the two headed to the bar.

Christen chose to stand and lean against the bar, purposefully providing a good view for whoever was on the other side.

Kelsey didn’t notice at first as she walked around and poured two waters. But boy did she when she went to hand Christen one of the waters. Kelsey ended up missing the bar top and dropping one of the glasses into the ice box right below.

Shit. What’s wrong with me. Oh yea, Christen Press. Focus. Ok.

“Kelsey?” Christen asked slightly concerned.

“What? Yea, sorry. I, uh, I got distracted. Um, here’s a water, I know it can get hot out there.” Kelsey tried to play if off. 

“It’s ok. Thanks. So, what drink are you making me?” Christen said as she readjusted herself back to her original position. She was glad she went with the navy dress as it definitely showed off a good bit of cleavage. Originally, she wasn’t expecting anything and hadn’t put the dress on for anyone else but with an opportunity to test the waters with an attractive girl, she’s glad she did. 

Kelsey hesitated…”Um, you up for a mixed drink?” she asked with her hands on her hips.

Christen nodded over her glass of water. Kelsey began making the two drinks. 

Christen took a second to take in the bartender in front of her. The polo she was wearing was a little on the big side so she couldn’t make out what may lie underneath. It was tucked neatly into the khaki shorts with a leather belt. The Bermuda length shorts were also on the bigger side but the part of her legs you could see, they were very toned. Christen was intrigued by the woman wearing her name in front of her. She wanted more but she wasn’t sure what that meant yet. For now, she just wanted to continue talking to her. 

Kelsey turned around and placed the two drinks on the bar.

“Nothing too crazy, just a tequila sunrise.”

“I love tequila sunrises. Well really anything with tequila. I try to steer clear of shots but with Tobin, Megan, and Kelley, that can be challenging.” 

“Yea, you’re telling me. I don’t know what stories they’ve told you, if any, but none of it’s true!” Kelsey put her hands up in innocence.

Christen laughed and Kelsey stopped mid-thought when she heard her laugh. Christen took a sip of her drink, “They haven’t told me a lot but I’d love to hear more! This is delicious by the way, thank you.”

“Absolutely. As for those stories, another time haha, I have to have something to talk to you about while you’re here.” Kelsey said.

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about.” Christen said directly. She wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from but she didn’t mind. She kind of liked it. 

“I do have one question for you though, is there a reason you’re wearing my name?” Christen asked while cocking herself up on her elbows at the bow to ensure Kelsey would get another good view.

Kelsey swallowed. Usually she’d be the one holding her own but this was a surprise. A very, very pleasant surprise. Without breaking eye contact, even though she wanted to just let her eyes dib for just a second, “I lost a bet.” 

“And was I the prize or the punishment?” Christen said with a bit of rasp in her voice.

Again, Kelsey was caught off guard. “A bit of both I guess. Especially with this line of interrogation.” Kelsey decided it was time for her to step her game up. She put her arms on the bar and made sure to flex her arm muscles when she did. 

“Is that so? Well, I guess I’ll just have to be ok with a very attractive woman wearing my name and that’s that, nothing else to it?” Christen played, waiting to see if Kelsey would take the bait.

“I made a bet with Hannah and I lost so then she got to choose.” Kelsey explained.

“So, then I should go ask Hannah?” Christen played. “Why she chose me?”

“I can tell you. I just don’t know if I should say.” Kelsey said with a hint of hesitation.

“Tell me.” Christen said intently. “Please.” She batted her eyelashes.

Kelsey was going to have 5 seconds of insane bravery…she was going to step up right now in front of this gorgeous brunette.

“She choose you because she knew I thought you were the most gorgeous, stunning player on the team.”

Now it was Christen’s turn to be caught off guard. She looked into the teal eyes across from her, looking, for what she was unsure but she couldn’t look away. 

“Ah, I see. Well thank you.” Christen said. 

Kelsey began to internally kick herself. She knew that was a stupid thing to say. Damn it that’s why she wasn’t going to drink. Especially around the girls. 

“You can stop freaking out now.” Christen called her out. Kelsey was speechless. “If anyone was going to wear my name, I’m glad it’s the most attractive bartender. It looks sexy on you.” Christen said confidently. 

Kelsey’s heart stopped. She was not prepared. She had been down the flirting road plenty of times and had been called sexy too many times to count. She didn’t know what to say. Her words got caught in her throat. 

Her next line was halted though when Chelsea came up next to Kelsey. 

“Hey, boss cut me. Do you want me to stay and hang out or can I go?” Chelsea asked and getting close enough to make sure their arms were touching. 

“Um, you can go. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be here.” Kelsey said.

“Do you need me to give you a ride home or take the dogs out?” Chelsea offered. She gave a quick glance to Christen who was watching the interaction intently. 

“Actually, if you could help with the dogs. That would be amazing. Hales had to help out today with the craziness but she’s slammed so I feel bad they’ve been cooped up. I have to wait for everyone here to leave. I’ll meet you there in a bit hopefully?” Kelsey asked casually.

Christen felt this heat build up and she wasn’t quite sure why that was. Sure, Kelsey was attractive, but she’s thought a lot of people were attractive and she didn’t feel like this. She shook it off.

“Yea, sure no problem. I’ll see you soon. Christen, it was so great to meet you! Congrats again!” Chelsea kissed Kelsey on the cheek and gave a little wave to Christen.

“You too. Thanks.” Christen said as politely as she could. 

“Sorry, about that. Oh, speaking of dogs. I promised you a tour so whenever you’re ready, let me know.” Kelsey said.

“Ok, I will.” Christen didn’t mean to be short with Kelsey but she needed some space to gather her thoughts. She couldn’t do that in front of this woman who just told her she was gorgeous and definitely couldn’t do it with the attractive woman wearing her name. “I’m actually going to go back and dance! I’m sure most of them won’t make it too much longer. Thanks for the drink!” Christen said and she quickly stepped away and back to her teammates dancing.

Confused, Kelsey decided to help clean up a bit. A few of the players had called it a night and there was only about half a dozen of them left partying. As she was finishing up cleaning the taps, Tobin came over. 

“Kelso! Why you working again???” She asked confused.

“Habit I guess. What’s up?” 

“I heard you have a lady friend at your home, why are you here then?! Tobin asked.

“Wait, what?” Kelsey stopped and gave Tobin her full attention.

“Chris came over and said you had a girl waiting for you. Is it Chelsea?! I thought you said that wasn’t a thing!” Tobin said excitedly.

“What, no. Uggs. Chelsea is a good friend. As I said earlier, I’m not dating or seeing or doing anything with anyone. She helps out.” Kelsey sighed frustrated. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kels.” Tobin said.

“It’s alright.” Kelsey honestly asked.

“Uh? Oh yea no she’s fine. I don’t even think she thought anything of it. She kind of just came over and told us.” 

“It’s alright. Are you guys all alright? Are you all going to need drunky snacks later?” Kelsey changed the subject and joked.

“Um obviously. Please tell me there’s more of those sliders?!” Tobin almost started crying at the thought of no more sliders. 

“Already sent a bunch back to the house. Come on now- you think I’d let you all starve? What kind of host would I be?” Kelsey said.

“Pretty sure you win the world cup for best host ever!” Tobin said ecstatically. 

The World Champions had partied until almost 4AM. Kelsey was the ever gracious host and extended the bars regular hours for them but city regulations required them out by 4. 

As she promised, Kelsey had stayed until the last of the crew was rounded up and put on the bus. 

Megan, Kelley, Tobin, Christen, Mallory, Alex, Emily, and Julie were the last ones. All of them extremely intoxicated. Knowing it might be a round time getting them all into bed, Kelsey had sobered up. She had texted Chelsea that she’d be late and she didn’t have to stay if she didn’t want. But she knew Chelsea would stay until she made it back, even if that was when the sun rose the next day. As Kelsey was rounding up the girls, some of whom had found cake leftovers and were funneling it into their mouths, she made note of who would need extra carbs and grease in the morning. She was glad they were enjoying themselves but she always hated when people were hungover. 

It took a lot of coxing, including bringing pieces of cake and lots of water onto the bus, all the rest of the team were in a van heading back to the house. 

Megan, Kelley, and Tobin were all singing the four stars song. They had been for the last 15 minutes. 

“Can we see the dogs tomorrow?” asked Mallory very innocently.

“Yea, for sure! If you’re alive and able to, I’d be more than happy to!” Kelsey said. “Breakfast or more likely brunch, will be ready for you guys whenever you want. There’s a phone in the kitchen and just use that if Chris, the cook, isn’t there. But I’ll let him know he might be cooking for most of the morning for some of you.” 

“Who’s Chris?” asked Kelley.

“The chef. You can’t miss him. Tall guy with a man bun.” Kelsey said.

“We have a chef?!” Mallory got excited. “Can you adopt me?”

“You’re welcome here anytime you want. My house is your house.” Kelsey said.

They fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before they were stumbling into the house. Kelsey helped Kelley, who decided that shoes were overrated and the only method of transportation was a piggy back ride, into the house. Once she got her into her room, she found Tobin and Christen down in the kitchen. They both had icing on their face and they were laughing. 

“Oh, sorry to interrupt. Tobs, I’m gonna take water and Tylenol around to everyone. Any heads up on girls that will kill me if I wake them now?” Kelsey asked with a hint of concern.

“Bro, you’re the best. Nah, everyone will be fine. Especially with water. Can we get a pitcher or no a bathtub of water in our room?” Tobin said as she chugged a class in front of her.

Christen slapped her on the shoulder. “We can get our own water. She’s not our slave! Besides, she’s got someone waiting!” She half whispered half yelled.

“Yea, a bunch of dogs that probably think I’ve abandoned them.” Kelsey played off Christen’s comment. 

“Can I come see the dogs?” Tobin asked.

“Tomorrow, they wouldn’t be too happy with your drunk ass waking all of them up!” Kelsey said. “Are you two going to be alright or do you need anything before I head home?” 

“Chris, whatchu think? We good?” Tobin said with a half yawn.

“Yea, we’ll be good. Thanks!” Christen said. 

Tobin came around the counter and engulfed Kelsey in a hug. “Thanks for all of this. It’s like we won the lottery!”

“Or the World Cup. Don’t thank me until you aren’t hungover anymore tomorrow. Night Tobes. Good night Christen. It was really great to meet you.” Kelsey said as she walked towards the door. 

Christen watched as Kelsey walked out. She couldn’t help but think about what Kelsey was going back to the cabin to do. Would Chelsea still be there? If so, would they hook up? Did Christen really care? She wasn’t sure about any of this. All she knew was this new brunette in her life was pressing all her buttons.


	6. Chapter 6: Start of Something

Tobin and Christen had somehow managed to make it up to their room. They stumbled, they laughed, they got yelled at by teammates telling the “drunk assholes to shut the hell up”, but they made it. As they stuttered into the room, they began to kick their shoes off. 

“I haven’t beens this drunk a looonnnggg time” Tobin sung.

“You telling me! I haven’t had that many shots since college. I’m too old for this.” Christen said as she caught herself on the dresser; almost falling over trying to remove her last shoe.

“Did you have fun?” Tobin asked with sincerity. She knew Christen was nervous about coming to this place and having to be stuck here but she knew how perfect this place could be for her. It was almost like this place could be a retreat for Christen from all the soccer and crazy and just be and enjoy normal things again. 

“Yea” Christen replied somewhat unsure.

“Chris” Tobin walked over to where Christen was leaning against the dresser. She was close enough that she could smell the alcohol coming off of the other woman’s breath mixed with her sweet perfume. She gently lifted her chin with her fingers to get Christen to look at her. “Chris, come on. It’s me. I know we’ve had some stuff but it’s me. Nothing that happens or happened between us changes that.” Tobin comforted. 

“No, I know. I don’t know what’s wrong. I think I’m just exhausted. I really did have fun though. The food, the drinks, the places, I mean this place is amazing.” Christen finished with a smile. 

“Goods. I like when you’re happy.” Tobin laughed, poking Christen in between the rubs causing the barely taller brunette to almost fall over in laughter. 

“Tobs, no! I’m too drunk! Stahp!” Christen begged between giggles. 

“Fine, but at least I got you laughing.” Tobin said as she stuck out her tongue.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they began to try to do their nighttime routines. The two of them were great together. Little silly touches here and there, like bumping each other when they were brushing their teeth or Tobin hitting Christen in the face with her sleep shirt when she pulled it out of the drawer, they were comfortable. They both eventually managed to get into their own beds. Tobin pretty much went to la la land as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was always able to sleep whenever, wherever; it was weird. Christen on the other hand, couldn’t find sleep. She laid there, staring at the ceiling with thoughts continuing to swirl around in her head. 

I did have a good time didn’t I? Why was I being so weird? Oh yea, Kelsey. She’s something. I mean just the way Tobin talks about her makes me want to get to know her more. But there’s something there that scares me. I’m not good at letting people in, but then again, neither is Tobin and look at them. I trust Megs too. Ugh. 

Christen tried to roll over to her side to see if getting more comfortable would help find sleep. It didn’t, the thoughts persisted. Maybe you should give her a try. You don’t have to dive right in, just be. I can do that. Can’t I? Can I just be? Why am I overthinking this. Ughs. I thought I had this all figured out. 

After a few minutes of continuing to toss and turn, Christen, through her drunken haze, realized there was something else that was causing her to be unable to rest. It was this dull, throbbing ache deep within her. How she hadn’t realized it before was beyond her but now that she sensed it, it wasn’t going away. Fuck. What is wrong with my body. She tried adjusting a few more times, any ounce of comfort she would have accepted. But she couldn’t. Then, her mind started to race with not so innocent thoughts about a certain short haired brunette that looked amazing wearing her name. Damn it. Stop it, you can’t think about this. Her inner thoughts were having an internal debate. Why not? What’s wrong with appreciating an attractive woman? No, ok. I said stop. I wonder how her lips taste. Christen sprang up in bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. 

“Whazzup, Chris?” Tobin sleepily said as she walked into the bathroom.

“Jesus, Tobin! I told you that you can’t scare me like that!” Christen jumped back, putting her hand over her heart in surprise.

“Sowwy. Ok but why you not sleeps?” Tobin half muttered through a yawn.

Christen couldn’t help but laugh at the site in front of her. Tobin, standing in front of her trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, wearing a crooked way too big soccer tank top and boxers, mumbling sleep talk was hilarious yet also adorable. She couldn’t deny there was still chemistry there. Hell, they had been seeing each other on and off for years. Christen felt that deep throbbing again. She knew it was past the point of return and took a step towards Tobin.

“Tobs, I can’t sleep.” Christen said.

“Yea, I see. Why not.” Tobin said, almost fully awake now.

“I’m horny.” Christen said full of confidence.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Do you need a minute, I’ll go sleep somewhere else?” Tobin tried to think of how to best navigate the situation. 

“If you want, but I’d kind of rather just..” Christen trailed off leaning in towards Tobin.

“Chris, are you sure?” Tobin half leaned away, wanting to make sure they were still on the same page.

“Tobs, nothing’s changed remember.” Christen said as she started running her hands along Tobin’s forearms. She leaned in to whisper into the other woman’s ear, “I want you.”

Wasting no time, Tobin closed the space between them. The force of the kiss started off slow as the two were intimately familiar with each other. They knew how to do this. They knew how to make each other feel incredible. After a few slow, longing kisses, Christen’s desire began to increase tenfold. She pushed her body flush against Tobin, who in turn stumbled back against the door. Tobin realizing Christen was building, decided to take control. She matched Christen’s urgency by pushing her back against the sink edge. In one swift motion, she grabbed Christen’s thighs and lifted her on the counter, allowing Tobin the perfect angle to begin trailing wet, hot, open mouth kisses down the other woman’s neck. In return, Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s hair, grabbing it tightly at the base to show her approval of what was being done to her. A few gaspy moans and breaths were released by the tanner woman, who continued to appreciate the feeling of Tobin against her. Tobin quickly made work of taking both of their tops off and the sensation of them touching skin to skin was almost too much for Christen. She knew she was already close but she wanted to enjoy it so she pushed Tobin back slightly and looked at her through hooded eyes. In that moment, Christen had to do a double take because when she looked up at the woman in front of her, it was a different brunette that was half naked in front of her. The desire within her was now a full on fire. Christen couldn’t help herself and let out a low “fuck”. But she blinked, and then it was Tobin in front of her again. Christen took a second to just admire the woman in front of her, trying to bring herself back to here with Tobin. Meanwhile, Tobin was taking in the woman in front of her. Christen was sitting half naked on the bathroom sink, leaning back against the mirror, completely out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark, lips were swollen, nipples were erect. She was so fucking beautiful. 

Even though Tobin and Christen had been together countless times, it was rare for Christen to get to this level of need. Majority of the time, Christen liked to keep herself in control, even with sex. But seeing Christen now, her eyes the darkest endless abyss of primal want, spurred Tobin even further. As Christen was bringing herself back down and trying to deter the thoughts of another woman, she was again overcome by her desire. Quickly, she hopped off the counter, grabbed Tobin’s hand, and dragged them to the closest bed. Before she knew what happened, Tobin was on top of Christen continuing in their passionate make out. Tongues were battling for control while hands were exploring every piece of skin that was exposed. 

Christen needed more and she needed it now. “Please, Tobs. I need you.” She said breathlessly as she guided Tobin’s hand where she needed her most. 

“Fuck Chris, you’re so hot right now.” Tobin said between kisses. She began to trial kisses down, making sure to spend time with the woman’s breasts. Lapping up each nipple and swirling it while pinching and caressing the other. 

Christen threw her head back. Tobin always knew her buttons. 

“Tobs, no teasing. Fuck me.” Christen managed to order out, full of rasp and want. 

With that, Tobin continued her work on the woman’s chest but pressed her thigh right into the woman’s burning center. Christen dug her nails into Tobin’s bare shoulders, a sign of pleasure that Tobin had started to get the point.

“Fuck, Tobs. More.” Christen continued trying to move her hips to get more pressure where she needed it most. “Off” Christen said as she tried to remove both of their bottoms. 

Tobin knew she wouldn’t be able to hold Christen back much longer. She quickly did work of taking of the rest of the annoying pieces of fabric. While she was kicking them off, Christen took the opportunity to switch positions. She flipped them over so that she was on top, a move that quite frankly, took Tobin by surprise but wasn’t going to protest this pleasant change. Christen straddled Tobin’s thigh, leaving a trail of herself as she tried to find the pressure shew as longing for. 

“Fuck, Tobs. Seriously, please.” Christen practically begged. She was about to help herself but Tobin complied and finally began running her fingers through her wet folds.

“Fuck Chris, you’re so wet.” Tobin moaned passionately into another kiss.

“I know. Now please, fuck me.” Christen said looking directly into the woman beneath her.

Tobin inserted a finger. She was always so surprised by how tight Christen was, regardless of how many times they connected. She began pumping in and out while the toned woman on top began to ride her at the same time. 

“More.” Christen said between breaths. “Now.”

Tobin again, complied. She inserted another digit, stretching the inner muscles of the woman. Christen threw her head back and worked to get an angle where she could get Tobin’s fingers in as far as she could to hit the spot. 

They were both shimmering in sweat and filled with want and need. Tobin was almost at her breaking point just watching this side of Christen. 

“Fuck, Chris, you’re so fucking sexy. Fuck.” She said as she slapped Christen’s toned ass. 

“Fuck, more.” Christen almost shouted. She was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. She knew she was close. 

Tobin inserted a third finger as she sat up and took one of Christen’s nipples into her mouth and sucked. She continued to pump and curve her fingers knowing that she was hitting the spot Christen was begging for. She moved her thumb to began circling the bundle of nerves that she knew would send Christen over the edge. 

“Fuck! I’m coming!” 

She tried to control her thanks and appreciation but she was so consumed in the pleasure of that moment, she knew they’d hear about it in the morning from whoever had the rooms next door. But, fuck she didn’t give a damn. This was the release she needed. Tobin continued to work her fingers inside Christen as she came down. She slowly removed one finger at a time, slowing her pace, wanting to make sure that Chris could ride out every last twitch and sensation of the other woman’s orgasm. When Christen had finally come down, she collapsed onto the woman in front of her who quickly wrapped her up in her body. Tobin began rubbing her hands up and down Christen’s bare back and down her arms, waiting for Christen to find her words.

“That was..” Christen breathlessly trailed off.

“Yea, you could say that.” Tobin laughed.

“I’m sorry if I was too much.” Christen said, nuzzling her head into Tobin’s neck to avoid having to make eye contact.

“Hey,” Tobin adjusted to be laying face to face with Christen, “you don’t have to be sorry. That was seriously one of the sexiest, most amazing, by far most pleasurable thing I’ve seen. We’ve been over this, you should be comfortable and confident. If you wanna be on top, then be on top. If you wanna take charge, take charge. Cause Chris, you in charge, letting lose, is seriously just breath-taking.” Tobin earnestly said.

This wasn’t the first time Tobin had told her this, but it was the first time she was starting to maybe feel like she was right. She had enjoyed herself just now. It had been one of the best orgasms she’s ever had. She just always felt like she needed to be in control, at all times in all situations. “Thanks.” Christen said shyly. 

Then Christen remembered that she’d been so consumed with herself, she hadn’t touched the other woman doing all the work. She began to ran her hands down Tobin’s toned stomach.

“Hey, it’s ok. Honestly, I think I might have come just watching you.” Tobin said sheepishly with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Really?” Christen inquired.

“Uh, yea. I mean, you’re usually not like that, again totally not a bad thing! Obviously, I mean…” Tobin started to ramble.

“I’m glad then. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should try to be more…open or whatever.” Christen suggested with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Yes. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Tobin said.

The two just laid there for a minute taking in everything. Christen was thinking about what Tobin had said about confidence but her mind started to wander again to the same woman who had been plaguing her mind the entire night. As if Tobin noticed Christen had wandered off mentally, she nudged her nose against the other woman’s. 

“Chris?”

“Sorry, I’m fine. Just thinking about what you said.” Christen replied.

“Ok, can we sleep now? I’m dreading this hangover.” Tobin said as she reached down to pull the covers over the two women.

“Ha, yea. Me too. Thanks again for you know.” Christen said as they settled in.

“Anytime, Chris. Anytime.” Tobin joked with a wink. 

They both were able to fall asleep relatively quickly. Christen always slept better when someone was there against her. 

The next morning, most of the girls didn’t make it down to the kitchen for breakfast until well past the sun, about 11 for most of them. A few had stumbled down to grab coffee and water, only to retreat back to the quiet and dark safety of their rooms. Hannah had worked out with Kelsey the night before that Hannah would go over to the house early to make sure everything was alright and everyone was settled in while Kelsey did her morning rounds of chores on the property. But, Kelsey had managed to finish all her stuff before the majority of the girls made it out of their rooms. Her and Hannah were sitting in the front office, discussing logistics and talking about the previous night when they started hearing some movement. They left the office to wait in the kitchen for them. 

The chef, Steve, had been over-preparing some of the stuff he could make ahead of time, like the fruit, pastries, etc. but was waiting to be hit with a wave of hungover, pro athletes to really get in the zone. 

“Hello, ladies, glad to see someone other than the zombies I’ve seen so far.” Steve joked.

“Ha, yea, they would probably be world champions for partying as well!” Hannah said. “Actually, Kels, what time did you all leave?”

“4. Then it took about an hour to get that last group home and in bed.” Kelsey laughed.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t know how you function without sleep.”

“Steve, it’s the million-dollar question. If you ever figure it out, please share with me because I need some of that!” Hannah said as she poked her barely noticeable bags under her eyes. She then proceeded to go make herself another cup of coffee. 

The first group of girls made up of Alyssa, Adrianna, Becky, Tierna, Emily, Crystal, Morgan, Julie, Allie, and Jessica arrived downstairs. They came in talking amongst themselves about the previous evenings shenanigans when they saw there was others in the kitchen.

Good mornings and hellos were exchanged, Becky spoke up first. “Thank you both again so much for all of this. Last night was something and this house and just, we can’t thank you enough.” She said as she came around and gave Hannah and Kelsey a hug. 

“Oh, no please. It’s the least we could do for our World Champs!” Hannah said gleefully. 

The girls were introduced to Steve who immediately began whipping up food, with Kelsey’s help. 

Before long, they were all relaxing and eating and drinking coffee at the dining table; which had been upgraded as two long tables in order to fit everyone on the team at once. They were enjoying this, not having anywhere to be or things to do, but just being able to be. Kelsey walked into the dining room to let the women know some of the things they could do. 

“So there’s a ton of trails around her obviously, we have quite a bit of acreage here but it can get confusing so we can send a staff member with you if any of you wanna go on runs or hikes or whatever. Unfortunately, we don’t have access to the soccer stadium until mid-next week but the turfs ready to go, if in your free time you want to play more soccer.” She laughed and saw a few of the girls laughed and nodded that it was probably a good possibility. “I believe Hannah told y’all about the shuttles into town and the golf carts for on the property. Whatever y’all want to do or need, we can make happen just let us know. Glad to see we didn’t kill any professional soccer player, at least not yet.” Kelsey finished and earned a round of laughter in regards to the rest of the team who had yet to make an appearance. 

As Kelsey turned to head back into the kitchen, she overheard the girls talking about going for a run or playing a pick up game or maybe just going downtown for a bit. She was glad to know they didn’t feel trapped in the house. She wanted them to be able to explore Seattle too. She had fallen in love with the city. She preferred the ranch but it was nice to go into the city every now and then. Kelsey entered the kitchen and started finalizing plans for the day. They were discussing logistics when a few more of the girls made it downstairs. The longer into the day it got, the worse shape the girls were that were emerging from their rooms. Kelsey had retreated into the office to do some work while Hannah stayed in the kitchen to arrange things for the players if needed. 

It was almost 2 by the time some of the hardest partiers made it downstairs. Kelley and Megan came down wearing sweatshirts with the hoods over their heads and sunglasses on. Any teammate who saw them gave them a cheer and an extra loud how ya feeling. Hannah felt bad when she saw the shape they were in but couldn’t help but laugh at how miserable these tough athletes looked. 

They stumbled in and barely made it onto the bar stools at the kitchen counter top. 

Hannah giggled, “I would say good morning but it’s almost two. I’m glad you’re alive though!”

“Yea, yea. Hans, do me a favor, kill Kelso.” Megan said.

“Sorry, no can do! I’ll be sure to send her this though,” Hannah said as the sound of a click of a photo was heard. 

“Hey, that’s against the rules!” Megan whined. “Too much movement. I can’t. Whatever. Can I please just have some caffeine and whatever magic will make me feel human again?” 

“Double that please!” Kelley said, barely lifting her head off the counter.

Kelsey emerged from the office when she heard that Megan had come downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with middle fingers from Kelley and Megan. Kelsey just laughed to herself and went to get some medicine and water for the two. Hannah had made the plates of food for the two and brought them over to the women. 

“I love you. You’re an angel.” Kelley said with her mouth pretty much drooling at the site of food. 

Hannah was a bit taken aback but then remembered the state Kelley was in and winked, “No problem”. 

Kelley stopped mid-bite and realized she had said that out loud, “I mean, thank you. Thanks.”

Megan laughed and shook her head at the antics of her roommate. 

“Why are you two always fine? Do you get hangovers?” Megan asked, trying to get at least a few bites in.

Kelsey laughed but Hannah beat her to it, “Well I assure you that this one,” pointing to Kelsey, “definitely gets hungover but she was working so you know how she is. As for me, I had early shift with you all this morning so I got to have a good night’s sleep.” 

“Damn, that sounds nice. Sleep. Can we go back to bed?” Kelley asked in a childish voice as she had inhaled her food.

Slightly concerned that the arrangements weren’t up to par or comfortable enough, Kelsey asked, “Was everything ok? The beds and stuff? We can get whatever you need in to make it comfortable.” She started rambling.

Megan laughed and cut her off, “No, we just have loud roommates.” 

Hannah and Kelsey were confused. Kelsey remembered, “Weren’t you some of the last ones in bed? What do you mean?” 

Kelley paused mid-bite and made scissoring gestures with her hands as she was chewing. It caused a round of laughter to erupt from Megan and Kelsey, Hannah however was awkward. 

“I see. Well, it’s an old house so I apologize, the walls are thin. Can’t really do anything about that.” Kelsey explained.

Hannah awkwardly offered to get the girls earplugs or headphones or noise machines which only caused the other three girls to laugh more.

“We’re use to it. I mean Ali and Ash are engaged so it’s whatever.” Kelley said indifferently. 

“Please, it wasn’t even them.” Megan said without really thinking. 

Kelsey and Hannah looked at each other and knew this was a sensitive matter and weren’t going to push it. 

“Well, if you want any of the stuff Hannah offered, we’ll get it for y’all today.” Kelsey said.

At the same time, Tobin and Christen entered the kitchen. Tobin looked fine actually for being one of the drunkest, but Christen was in the same state as Kelley and Megan.

“Good afternoon!” Hannah said a little excitedly.

“Good afternoon!” Tobin enthusiastically replied, motioning to the spread of food and Hannah replied with a help yourself. “Chris, you want anything?” 

Christen had just settled next to Megan and was now leaning her head on her shoulder. “No, I’m never drinking again. Or eating.” The group laughed. 

“Rough night Pressy?” Kelley poked.

Without an answer, Christen just flipped them all off. 

“I know of something that’ll help if you can keep it down. Wanna try?” Kelsey offered.

“I’m up for whatever helps put me out of my misery.” Christen said as she made a face at the food on Megan’s plate. 

Kelsey laughed and went to make the hangover smoothie. Being in the brewery and bar restaurant business, she learned over the years the best ways to combat hangovers. This smoothie was one of the few ways she actually believed in. 

“I’m sorry this is going to be loud for 30 seconds and then it’s over.” Kelsey explained with sincerity. 

“Get it over with then.” Megan said as all three of them covered their ears. 

Kelsey did it and it seemed like the longest 30 seconds of their lives.

When it was done, she gave it to Christen, “Hope it helps.” 

“Thanks.”

“Hey, why does she get a fancy smoothie?! Where’s mine?” Kelley whined.

At that exact second, Hannah placed a smoothie in front of Kelley, “Here you go.” 

“Thank you!” Kelley said beaming.

It was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kelley and Tobin were inhaling their food and smoothie while Christen and Megan were battling to get every bite down. 

At the moment, Megan realized that Tobin seemed fine after the previous night, “Wait, Tobs, how are you fine?”

Tobin paused after a few more bites, “I started having water the second we walked into the bar. Gotta double up! Oh, and lots of sliders before bed.” 

“I’m sure the sex helped,” mumbled Kelley who was quickly hit by Megan.

Tobin blushed and let out a quiet apology. Kelsey and Hannah had heard it though. Hannah knew who Tobin was rooming with but didn’t want to make assumptions so quickly changed the subject. 

“Well, I’m glad you’ve all survived and have until Monday to have to be functioning adults again.” 

Megan had finished her cup of coffee, “Kels, can we get a like quadruple shot, extra strong coffee drink like stat? I need to drink more coffee.” She said sadly into her empty mug.

Kelsey laughed and went to work. After a few minutes, she put the coffee drink in front of each player. 

Each hummed in appreciation, talking being too much effort. 

Megan literally closed her eyes and brought the cup to her nose as if she was cuddling it, “I will never understand how you don’t enjoy this deliciousness. It’s like velvety warmth.” 

Kelley interrupted astonished, “Wait, what?! You don’t drink coffee?”

“I know! She’s a total weirdo!” Hannah continued with a little bump into Kelsey’s shoulder.

“Nah, never have.” Kelsey said casually.

“How are you functioning?” Christen was actually intrigued. She had at least two cups, preferably three before she even started her day. She knew it was a borderline problem but she didn’t care. She couldn’t understand how someone didn’t drink any coffee though.

“Good genes I guess? I don’t know, I’ve just never liked it and never needed it.” Kelsey said humbly. 

“I think she’s just weird.” Hannah pushed.

“Probably” Kelsey laughed. “So, are you all going to function today or do you need anything?”

Tobin quickly replied, “You promised dogs!” 

Kelley, seemingly feeling magically better, “Ohhhh, yes! Dogs!”

Kelsey looked at Hannah, “Oh, no don’t look at me. You offered to show them that craziness, that’s all on you.” Kelsey laughed, she had to try to get out of it. She wanted to be able to go down to the brewery to make sure they were ready for the team tonight. She trusted her staff but was a workaholic so if she wasn’t taking care of the property, she was at the brewery.

“Alright, alright. I promised. What time?” Kelsey asked. “And who all wants to go?”

Megan spoke up, “As much as I love your pack, I can see them whenever and this hangover needs a good ole’ hot tub soak so that’s where my ass will be.”

Tobin left and went around to the rest of the team, or at least the one’s she could find. Most of them had gone off and done their own things while a few were lounging around here and there. She came back with a report after a few minutes, “Mall, Rose, Emily, Julie, Alex, and Kel are all in! Oh and me! Chris?”

“Yea, that’d be nice” Christen said as she finished her smoothie. She thought back to last night when Kelsey had promised she’s really like the property cause of all the animals and she felt like a good animal cuddle puddle would be perfect right now. “Is this a walking thing though or, just so I can mentally prepare to not throw up.” 

“Haha, well we can start with walking and I’ll show you some of the other animals and then to get to the my cabin where the dogs are, we have to take carts.” Kelsey explained, hoping that the brunette would still feel up to seeing the dogs.

“Ok, I will try to power through.” She mustered.

“Awesome, ok so,” Kelsey started doing the math in her head, “8 girls wanna go?”

Tobin nodded, “Yep! If that’s ok?”

“Oh yea no for sure, totally fine. You’ll just have to drive one of the carts to the cabin.” 

Tobin pumped her fists in the air, “Heck yea I love those things!”

“I’m not riding with her!” Christen laughed. “She’s a horrible driver.”

Kelley agreed, “The most hungover get to ride with you!” Kelley said pointing at Kelsey.

“Deal. Alright we can go in like 15?” Kelsey asked.

“Yea, we’ll get everyone together!” Tobin started on rounding up everyone. 

About fifteen minutes later, Kelsey was waiting on the front porch with two bags full of apples, carrots, celery, and other snaks for the animals as the players came out. Mallory, Christen, Tobin, Kelley, Alex, and Rose were out front making small talk while they were waiting for the others. 

“So, what’s the deal again?” Mallory asked, “You know, like with all the animals?”

“You mean it’s not acceptable to just be a person who has a lot of land and loves animals?” Kelsey poked back a bit. “I’m kidding, no I meant that’s part of it but my sister, Haley, is a vet. I’m sure in the time you all are here she’ll drop a patient off at some point. I’m pretty much her revolving foster. Whenever an animal needs a place to crash or some TLC, she brings them here. Over the years, some needed more care than most would give so I ended up keeping them.” Kelsey said casually as if everyone just had a bunch of animals and taking them in wasn’t a big deal.

“That’s amazing! It takes a special kind of person,” Alex started.

“For real! You’re like an animal hero!” Mallory added.

“Nah, I’ve just been fortunate and do what I can.” Kelsey modestly tried to play it off. She hated being complimented. She was more than happy to open up her home, especially when it’s your younger sister asking or well, just showing up with a dog who just lost it’s leg asking if it can stay while it heals. Since then, she’s done the best to help her sister and the animals. 

Christen was listening into the conversation and was truly intrigued by the woman in front of them. Today, she was wearing a tshirt with a plaid flannel and a pair of black Bermuda shorts. Again, it was a simple outfit that seemed a little too big and didn’t give off much. Christen was curious about this woman. As friends, she thought so, but as more, maybe but that scared her a bit so she decided to focus back on the conversation. She was still in awe of this woman’s generosity. Of course she was a huge animal lover but it one thing to have owned a dog or two but what Kelsey did, that was something else. She’d have to remember to talk to Tobin or Megan about it later. 

The rest of the girls had joined them and Kelsey started the way. 

“So basically all the farm animals have their own pasture and there’s a barn about half a mile down the way behind the house and we can see them on the way or call them in. It’s a nice day so most of them are out who knows where. As Tobin told everyone, we have a ton of animals here, pretty much all of them are friendly, I’ll let you know which ones to be a little wary of but they all just needed some extra care. Some are still up for adoption and just hangin’ out until then while others are permanent residents. I know it’ll be hard to keep track of their names but there’s a master chart in the barn with all their info and stuff.”

They were all walking along a nicely kept path down the road. They weren’t in a rush and everyone was enjoying the landscape around them. Once they got down to the barn, Kelsey had opened some of the large barn doors and rang a bell. 

“It’ll take a few minutes for them to all come in so we can go to the side pasture and see the pigs, goats, and donkeys. The pigs like cucumbers, the goats like the watermelon and spinach, and the donkeys like apples. I brought stuff in the bags so feel free to grab some treats if you wanna feed them. They’ll love you either way but extra love with food.” Kelsey explained as she walked the group out to a large side pasture where some of the animals were grazing. 

“The pigs are Fitz and Mellie,” Kelsey said pointing them out. “The donkeys are Herbert, Bogart, and Elvis, and the goats are Bonnie and Clyde. Clyde will lean his entire body weight on you just be prepared haha.” 

“Those are some of the best names ever!” A few of the girls joked as they entered the pasture. They sort of split into smaller groups as they made their rounds saying hi and feeding the pets. 

After about twenty minutes, Kelsey led the group back into the barn. She showed them the chart of all the animals and continued to the back of the barn where a large group of horses and other pasture animals were now eagerly waiting. 

“We have four cows, eight horses, a miniature horse – but don’t tell him that he thinks he’s the same size as a regular horse haha, and an alpaca.” Kelsey was explaining as started pulling some bales of hay down to lay a stretch of it out in front of the animals to keep them near and occupied so the players could say hi. She started to go down the line and introduced them all. “The cows are Hershey, Reese, Oreo, and Eminem. And no, the brown ones do not make chocolate milk,” She joked looking at Tobin who in turn got a round of laughs. 

“I asked drunk one time! I was curious!” Tobin said stepping forward saying hi to Reese. 

“The horses are Seabiscuit, Captain America, Secretariat, Hat Trick, Apollo, Mister Mister, Philippe, and Sven. As you can see, Appollo is very pregnant. She’s due pretty much any day now. You can give her extra haha, she’s always hangry.” 

“Oh! That’s so cool- not the hangry part but the baby pony part! I’d be hangry too!” exclaimed Julie.

“The rest of them are pretty much just old or have some issues or came from rough situations.” Kelsey continued. “Annddd Hulk is the mini horse here and Chewpaca is the Alpaca. His favorite is broccoli.”

The girls enjoyed saying high to the different animals. It was the first time any of them had seen an alpaca and they all got a good laugh out of the side eye Chewpaca gave them when they ran out of broccoli to feed them. 

Alex noticed that Kelsey was walking around the animals and wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, “What are you doing now?”

“Just checking them, most of them have issues with their hooves so Haley likes updates. Seabiscuit and Secretariat came from a rough neglect situation and had a lot of wounds and infections. Just like to make sure everyone’s in tip top shape.” Kelsey casually said. 

“Do you have a favorite?” Emily asked.

Kelsey paused and laughed a bit, “Of course, haha some of these guys are a pain in my ass. Yea, especially you Chewpaca,” she said looking the alpaca in the eye who perfectly responded with a short high pitch squel. “See what I mean. But I mean, they’re all good animals. At the beginning, it was a ton of work like it was me and Haley doing all the heavy lifting and medical care and everything. So I got to spend a lot of time with Sven and Captain America, they’ve been here for just shy of 5 years. Also their looks I mean, they’re just gorgeous animals. Sven’s a mustang that was totally wild but got his foot stuck in some sort of trap, hense why he has the prostetic. He’s wasn’t super old when he got to us but he’d never been ridden or around humans or everything so he was tough to earn his trust enough for us to get close enough to help him and feed him. Captain America, the big speckled and freckled black and white one, had cancer and his owners wanted nothing to do with it. He’s beaten it four times now and living the dream. He’s a total sweetheart, even in his old age he’s up for a ride around or he’ll just lay in the sun for hours.” 

They could tell this woman truly cared about the animals. 

“So, who’s the newest then?” Christen asked.

“That would be our momma to be, Apollo. She came here a little while ago cause she wasn’t eating and they found out she was pregnant.”

They finished up hanging out with the pasture animals and began to make their way to the carts to go see what they were really all waiting for, the dogs. 

The ride over to the dogs was short and quiet, not awkward just everyone enjoying this break from craziness. 

When they got to the cabin, which they were all expecting a typical small little cabin but were surprised to find a semi-large house in the same style as the main house was waiting for them. 

“If y’all wanna head out to the backyard, I’ll release them haha. I’ll bring out treats for them too.” Kelsey explained showing the group the gate to the backyard.

Not even five minutes later, the girls heard the obvious noise of a herd of dogs coming their way and a few of them let out little excited squeals. 

Kelsey, opened the door just enough for them to come out at one at a time so she could introduce them. 

Tobin beat her to it for the first two that came out though, “Ron and Hermione!” She shouted as the two giant dogs jogged towards the familiar face. “I missed you two goofs!”

Ron and Hermione were Newfoundlands. Ron was a red, copper colored dog and Hermione was black and white. What made them special was that Ron was blind and Hermione was his guide dog. They were inseperable, always had been. Ron wore a special “tie” around his collar that was of course, Gryffindor colors, but was what Hermione used to lead Ron around. 

Kelsey chucked a towel out for Tobin to catch, “Ah yes, the drool, how could I forget! Thanks Kels!”

Tobin explained to the other girls what Ron and Hermione’s situation was. 

“Clearly your favorite,” Mallory joked.

“Next up, we have Bear, he’s one of the oldest,” she opened the door slightly and an old, mostly grey now, black Great Pyrenees came out. “He lost his leg somehow before he got to us but gets around pretty well with his prosethetic. He will bump you with it as he’s a bit clumsy so watch your shins.”

Again, she opened the door and another dog emerged, “This is Maggie,” a three-legged black and white pitty mix hobbled out. 

This process continued for the next few dogs, Bailey- a grey and white pitty mix who had a purple wheelchair; Pluto- a fawn/golden colored mutt with his ears town off and covered in scars; Moose- a 3 legged Australian mix who was also missing an eye; Thor- an extra large, senior golden retriever in a lightning bolt wheelchair; Charlie- a paralyzed German Shepherd in an American flag wheelchair; Cap- another large chocolate mutt who walked awkwardly but in a very adorable way. 

When it got to the last two dogs, Kelsey had a special introduction. “The next one is Nani, she’s the newest member to the pack and she looks “normal” but I actually adopted her at about 8 weeks old as like my best bud who I was going to take everywhere and go figure, she has a stomach disorder and has had to have some surgeries and a special diet but she’s probably going to go crazy cause she’s a border collie mix. Just be prepared.” She opened the door and this medium sized black and white floof sprinted past the entire group and just started doing circles around the yard. Clearly she was so excited she didn’t know which person to start with and just started sprinting between all the girls. “If y’all ever want a running or hiking partner, she’s your girl. I can’t keep up with her haha.”

“And last but not least is, Ellie. I’m just going to leave the door cracked, she may or may not come out but she’s got really bad anxiety. She was really neglected and has trust issues. Biggest thing is no eye contact so if she tries to come up to you, just let her take the lead.” She leaned back inside and the girls could hear Kelsey giving the pup on the other side some words of encouragement. Kelsey stepped out and a mostly black dog with a short white stripe on her face and blaze on her chest popped her head up to almost instantly run back in. “Yea, that’s Ellie.”

“Aw, she’s so cute. That’s horrible that happened to her.” Kelley said.

“Yea, but once you’re in with her, like you’re totally in. She won’t leave your side. She’s pretty much a Velcro dog.” 

The girls were sitting around or playing fetch with some of them in the yard but all of them were enjoying themselves. There really was something special about dogs that healed the soul. All of the players that were there at the moment, were dog lovers and many of them had their own pups. None of them had experience with dogs with chairs or some of the special needs but it didn’t matter to them, they thought it just added to their unique needs. At one point, Bailey’s chair flipped over and she had trouble getting it back up and started to bark. Kelsey called for Nani to flip Bailey and like that, Nani hopped out of Christen’s lap, where she was enjoying the best belly rubs of her life, and sprinted as fast as she could around until she found Bailey where she easily flipped the dog’s chair back upright. Nani waited a moment and walked alongside Bailey to make sure she was good to go before running back to receive more belly rubs.

“Most useful thing, I’ve ever taught her. Haha, she can get there a whole lot quicker than me.” Kelsey said, reaching down to give Nani a belly rub. As she leaned down, she was sort of leaning over the shoulder of Christen. The scent of Kelsey hit Christen. A mix of the outdoors and a bit of sweat, exactly what she imagined Kelsey would probably smell like. It was distracting but was broken out of her thoughts when Tobin spoke up.

“Kels, can I go in and see Ellie? See if she remembers me?” Tobin offered.

“Yea, for sure. She had her stuffed cow with her and their’s treats on the shelf to the left when you go in.” Kelsey explained.

Tobin went inside and soon emerged with a dog that was a little big to be carrying but Tobin had her belly up, wrapped up in her arms. 

“Who’s a good girl? That’s right, Ellie-woo!” Tobin sing-songed as she carried the pitty mix outside. “See, it’s ok. We aren’t gonna hurt you.”

Kelsey walked over to Tobin and gave Ellie a few kisses. “That’s a good girl, Els!”

Tobin sat down next to Christen with Ellie still in her arms. When Ellie noticed a stranger was so close she panicked a bit but Christen seemed to know exactly what to do. 

“Hey Ellie, it’s alright. Look, I’ve got your cow.” Christen spoke in a soft voice as she handed the dog her stuffed animal back.

“It’s her moo-moo. She takes it everywhere.” Kelsey said as she sat on the other side of Christen. “Here’s a few special treats.” She said as she handed some pieces of chicken over.

“She’s ok El, this is Christen. She’s cool.” Kelsey tried to explain to the dog.

“Yea, she’s got pups of her own.” Tobin added.

“I do. They’d love you!” Christen said, still giving Ellie her space to decide what she thought of Christen.

“Here, let me see your hand,” Kelsey said as she reached for Christen’s hand. Christen put her hand on top of Kelsey’s who then led it over for Ellie to sniff. “See, sweet girl, she’s ok. You can trust her.” 

Christen wasn’t sure if it was the tingling in her hand from the contact her how Ellie was looking into her soul but she felt her face flush slightly. 

After a few seconds, Ellie licked Christen’s hand. 

“Wow! Good job Ellie!” Tobin quietly cheered as she rocked Ellie gently. “That’s a good girl.”

“She usually doesn’t warm up to people that quick, you must be special.” Kelsey added as she took her hand away. 

Christen slightly frowned at the loss of contact but was happy that she could make a good impression. 

The group enjoyed their time hanging out with the dogs.

“You’ve got the life here, Kels!” Kelley said. 

“Yea, it’s pretty good.” She said taking in the views around her, all her dogs were happily entertained by the group of guests. 

“Can I move in?” Mallory and Rose asked. “I need the dogs!” 

“You might rethink that when it comes to feeding time. Or bath time, or medicine time.” Kelsey joked. “Some of these ones act as if they’re never gonne see food again.”

“You tell me when and where and I’ll totally help!” Mallory said. She loved dogs but because of her crazy life she never had the chance to have one of her own. She loved her life but felt like she was missing out on something. 

“You might regret that.” Kelsey said. “I’ll let you know one day when you can help if you still want.” 

“Whenever it is, I’m already there.” Mallory said as she got a huge lick in the face from Cap. “I mean come, they love me, duh!” 

Everyone laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll have Hannah look at your schedule and see what we can do.” 

After a short while, the dogs were all knocked out, except for Nani, who was still happily chasing the ball that Kelley was throwing for her. 

Tobin checked her watch, “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“You guys have the brewery. So, whatever you want.” Kelsey answered. 

“What, like last night?” asked Alex.

“Nah, like it’s open and available for you all to use. You can hang out, dinner will be there, there’s board games, and you’re families are all welcome again, but pretty much whatever you want.” 

“Yesss!!!” Tobin cheered.

“What was the bar we went to last night?” Julie asked.

“Oh, it’s Score.” Kelsey casually said.

“Is it yours?” Alex continued.

“She owns it!” Tobin proudly exclaimed.

Kelsey laughed, “Well technically it has a few shareholders but yes, I’m the manager.” 

“Seriously? How many places do you have?” Kelley asked intrueged.

“Um..” Kelsey hesitated a moment as the thought, “We have the brewery, the bar/restaurant Score, a beer garden in the works, and a few little bars at the stadiums around here.” 

“You keep busy, huh?” Alex joked.

“Yea, you could say that.” Kelsey said scratching the back of her neck. “Speaking of, I need to go check in at the brewery for tonight. Sorry to break up the dog party here. I’ll bring some of them to the brewery tonight.” 

“Wait, really? You do that?” Rose excitedly asked. 

“Yea, they love it there. They get spoiled by everyone and have a room in the back to hang if they need.”

“Ok, it’s official, we’re trading places. You’re going to be the soccer player and I’m taking over for the best life ever.” Julie laughed.

“No way, I’d die during one of your runs.” Kelsey joked back.

“Are you kidding me? You’re in the best shape.” Tobin poked Kelsey in the abs.

“Fuck off. I can’t run for shit.” Kelsey swatted at Tobin.

“Yea right. Shut up.” Tobin liked messing with her friend.

“Ok, I can lift kegs sure but I hate running.” Kelsey explained.

“Ah, there it is, there’s a differene between hating running and being able to run.” Tobin pieced together. “I bet you’d be just fine keeping up, if not beating, some of us on a run!”

“There’s no way I’m going running with professional soccer players who just won the world cup.” Kelsey firmly stated.

“We’ll see about that.” Tobin mischievisouly said.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” 

Feigning innocence, Tobin put her hands up in denial. “I’m not doing anyttthinngg.”

“Alright, let’s get you all back to get ready for dinner.” Kelsey said opening the door and rounding up all the dogs. “Are you guys ok getting back yourself? I need to get them all settled.” 

“Yea, we’ll be fine. We can do some things by ourselves.” joked Tobin. 

“Sure you can.” Kelsey said, picking up Nani. “What do you think Nans, do you think Toby can take care of herself?”

Nani barked and all the girls busted out laughing, except for Tobin who was frowning.

“It’s ok Tobes, we still love ya!” Kelley said wrapping around Tobin.

“Yea, whatever.” Pouting Tobin mumbled.

“Thanks for letting us see all the animals today.” Mallory spoke up.

“Absolutely, anytime. Y’all can come by whenever you want. Or they can come to you, whatever.” Kelsey, as usual, played it off.

“Don’t be surprised if you come home one day and Rose and I are just here,” Mallory said while making her rounds to say goodbye to all the dogs. 

The team laughed.

“She’s serious,” Christen leaned over and whisphered to Kelsey. “They really will do that. They’ve done it to me.” She finished with a laugh.

“Nah, they’re fine. The dogs love company. You’re always welcome.” Kelsey replied, looking back to Christen. 

There was a bit of an awkward pause while the girls were saying their goodbyes, Kelsey wasn’t sure what spurred her on but she initiated a conversation with the tan brunette.

“How’s the house been? Everything been ok?” Kelsey asked, turning to face more towards Christen.

Christen took a moment to think before answering, “Yea, everything’s been wonderful. I’m sure we’ve told you a bunch but, thank you for opening up your home to us.”

“You’re welcome. That house is huge, even for this whole crew.” She joked, nodding towards all the dogs who were protesting having to get up.

“I can imagine. But this place, it’s gorgeous.” Christen said as she looked out into the woods behind the backyard.

“I’ll show you around sometime, when you’re not dying from all the alcohol.” Kelsey poked. “Sorry for that by the way, I hope it wasn’t too bad.” 

“No, you know celebrating with these guys can be.” She laughed.

“Yea, why do you think I got into this business.” Kelsey gave a genuine laugh. “Well, not really but they definitely helped raised some initial funds and they never say no to taste testing.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“Whatever you need though, don’t hesitate to ask.” Kelsey said as the last of the pups walked inside.

“Thank you. I’d love to see the place.” Christen slightly asked. She hadn’t felt like this in a while. It was like she was back in elementary school and asking the boy next to her to borrow a blue crayon. She was gittery and nervous but excited too.

“Absolutely. Promise.” Kelsey finished as she looked into Christen’s eyes. She hadn’t noticed all the shades to them last night in the dark but couldn’t help but continue to search.

After a moment, they were interrupted by a cough, “Excuse me, I was told I need to be the one to drive back.” Kelley stated like a proud 16-year old who just got permission to drive her parent’s car for the first time. 

The team all laughed but Christen quickly jumped in. “Oh god, no. Please do not let her drive. She’s as bad as Tobin!” 

A few of the girls nodded in agreement.

“How about Chris, you drive then.” Kelsey sort of asked as she reached out to hand her the keys.

Christen hesitated by the nickname. Not that she hadn’t heard it a million times, but for some reason she thought it sounded really nice coming from the mysterious woman in front of her. 

After a second of hesitation, Kelsey continued, “I trust you.” 

Something inside Christen fluttered. 

They both continued to look at each other for a brief pause, when Christen reached to get the keys, their fingers grazed. 

Now, it was Kelsey’s turn to have her heart stop for a second.

Neither of them knew it, but in that moment, things were just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Things have been a bit crazy but will continue to write and get chapters out as I can! 
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit of a ramble and I'm sorry if this felt a bit unimportant but dogs are huge for me, especially rescue dogs and a lot of the team has them as well! But, mainly, it was set up things for the future! Dogs have a way of knowing who the good ones are!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	7. Heart to Heart

The team had split into two groups to make their way back towards the house. 

Christen was driving the golf cart back with Mallory, Rose, and Kelley. Kelley was riding shotgun but was clearly pouting as she wasn’t allowed to drive the group back. 

Mallory started, “KHO, maybe if you learned to drive better, you’d be the one in charge right now!” 

Before Kelley could turn around and start a fight, Rose interjected and started talking about Kelsey.

“Ok, but seriously, can we go back like every day?” she said seriously, more directed to her best friend Mallory but open enough for anyone to answer.

“I’m totally in! I was serious when I asked her to adopt me!” Mallory said and they all laughed.

“Kel, had you met Kelsey before?” Rose asked.

“By the way Tobin and Pinoe talk about her I felt like I had but nope, first time was last night and can’t say I remember too much of it.” She replied nonchalantly. 

“Yea, you two were best friends last night. At least, you forced her to be your best friend and you made her carry you piggy back all the way to bed!” Mallory answered between laughter.

“Oh yea! I remember that! She even found me fuzzy socks! I’ll have to thank her.” Kelley replied as she put her feet up on the dash. 

“Chris, you’ve been quiet. Are you trying to hold back vomit?” Rose asked, half serious but mostly joking.

“She wasn’t that quiet last night!” Kelley joked with extra emphasis on the “that”.

Trying to change the subject, “I’m not gonna lie, I can’t keep up with some of you anymore. Kelley, I’m both terrified and proud to know you after your resurrection from last night!” Christen replied.

“We all know I’m truly super woman. But there’s no changing the subject. My young padawan’s want to know what they missed out on last night.” Kelley prodded back.

Mallory and Rose both huddled in like it was a big secret. 

“Ohhh tell me! Let me guess…a certain brunette perhaps?” Mallory joked. 

For half a second, Christen panicked and pictured a different brunette that was quickly taking over her thoughts before snapping back to reality to who she was actually with last night.

Kelley saw the internal panic and felt bad as she gave her good friends a hard time but sometimes didn’t filter when she needed to.

Kelley decided to step in, “Hey, I’m sorry. Whatever or whoever you do is none of my business and I’m sorry I’m always giving you a rough go of it.” 

Christen knew she was being sincere. “It’s ok Kel.” 

Mallory paused and then asked, “You and Tobin again?”

Christen shrugged after a second and then started, “I don’t know. She’s my absolute best friend in the entire world and I love her more than I thought was possible...”

“But...” Mallory and Rose said at the same time.

“But…there’s a reason we aren’t together.” Christen played as it was the most obvious answer.

“And for those of us not experts in dating teammates?” Kelley pushed.

“I don’t know. Sure, when we’re together together and on break or in person spending time together, I can see our lives together and possibly what that means beyond soccer. But then, seasons start again, coaches switch out, we don’t see each other for months on end and it’s really hard.”

Everyone in the go cart nodded as they all understood how hard dating was with their career. Heck, all of them had been in Christen’s shoes before. They hadn’t had the luxury of the other person being someone that they did spend a lot of time with at camps or trainings, but they started to think that Tobin being on the team probably made it harder for them. Not being able to separate and always having those feelings.

Surprisingly, Mallory spoke first, “I’m newer to this whole dating thing while on the team but if there’s anyone you should talk to about this, it’s Ali. Look at her and Ashlyn. They’re engaged and somehow they’ve navigated this for like what 10 years?” 

“Ali and I have talked about it a few times, mainly in the beginning about if it was a good idea to get involved but yea...maybe.” Christen said, getting lost in her thoughts. 

“Whatever you do, you and Tobin are amazing people and from what we’ve all seen.,..” Rose started.

“And heard!” Kelley jokingly interjected before quickly apologizing. “I’m sorry I had to, she set me up!”

“You two are amazing together. Of course it’s going to be hard, but that’s what everyone’s told us about being on this team and look at where we are. So hard is a relative term for me.” Rose finished.

Christen cut Kelley off before Kelley could finish Rose’s sentiment with a crude joke. 

At that moment, they pulled up to the main house to see that the other cart and crew had already parked and left them in the dust. 

Christen was getting ready to go inside when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Kelley was motioning her to take a walk with her.

“Look, I’m sorry again for always being the clown. But you and especially Tobin are some of my best friends. I’ve know you since the good ole days at Stanford. I see how hard it is on the both of you. I also see how amazing and icky and lovey you two are when it’s good. You really should talk to Ali or Ashlyn or whatever the fans call them, Krashlyn? I can’t keep up.” Kelley finished by going off track. “Whatever. I think it’s really important that you figure some of this out though before this trial starts because we all know that this isn’t going to be a friendly. This is going to get ugly, real ugly. Hell, I don’t know if anyone’s chatted with you yet but my agent gave me at least seven lectures after I kissed Paige at the World Cup. This isn’t going to be an easy thing and I just worry if you and Tobin aren’t on the same page going into this, it won’t end well.” 

Christen took a minute to really take in what the woman next to her said. Christen had known Kelley for over a 12 years. Sure they weren’t always super close but when Christen had started her career at Stanford, Kelley was her best friend. She trusted her. They had been through so much together. 

“Thanks Kel. I know. I’m not sure what’s been going on with me or us lately. I’ve been so wrapped up in the World Cup stuff and now the trial and then Jill leaving, I’ve been kind of an emotional black hole.” Christen confessed.

“Haven’t we all?” Kelley joked to ease the younger brunette. “Not everyone can be as well equipped to handle emotionally taxing situations as myself but Seriously though. I love you and I think you’re incredible like in every aspect of life, but please figure it out.”

“I will. Thanks for looking out for me, Kel.” Christen turned and embraced the slightly shorter defender. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before a few of the girls came around the house and shouted at the two about a pickup game. Kelley, somehow miraculously recovered from her hangover immediately sprinted over to join in. Christen declined and instead went inside to see if she could talk with a few people. Her first stop, Krashlyn.

She mentally slapped herself for referring to them like that but she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. On her way in, she stopped in the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee as unfortunately, she wasn’t as lucky as most of the others since was still struggling. She wanted to be able to enjoy tonight so she was going to go full recovery and take it easy for the rest of the day. As she was making the coffee, she looked out the window that was overlooking the newly planted turf. About half the team was outside playing a pick up game, “We really never get tired of soccer,” she thought to herself and laughed. As she was watching, she noticed a certain brunette with her hair down take control of the ball. She just nutmegged Kelley and Becky. Christen was always in a trance when watching Tobin play. She was one of the few people that Christen swore never needed any professional training and it was like the soccer ball was a part of her. Tobin never took the compliment but Christen was always amazed. She watched for a few more minutes until her coffee was ready and then she headed upstairs to find Ali and Ashlyn. 

When she arrived at their door, she listened for half a second which in the moment probably wasn’t her best move but then she heard an obnoxious laugh and knew it was ok to enter. She still knocked but was quickly met by a loud “fuck off” from Ashlyn and an enthusiastic “come in” from Ali.

Christen entered their room to see that Ali and Ashlyn’s room looked more like a master than Megan and Kelley’s. It probably had to do with the massive king size bed instead of two full beds but it was nice. It had a fireplace with a little nook and these two had clearly settled in. Ali was sitting in the nook with an iPad and Ashlyn was burying her head in the bed. 

“I said fuck off…” Ashlyn started before she was hit by a pillow from Ali who finished with,” It’s Chris, don’t be an asshole.” 

“Babe, being an asshole is why you love me. Let’s be real.” Ashlyn proudly said.

“True. But not hungover asshole to one of our best friends. Here, drink some of this, you’ll feel better.” Ali handed her the rest of her coffee. 

“Sorry about that, she forgets she’s old.” Ali said loud enough for Ashlyn to make a remark. “What’s up? Did you have fun last night! It was so great to see Channing and Tyler again!” Ali said so politely as always. She moved over to make room for Christen on the nook. Christen was glad Ali offered the seat closer to the fireplace as Christen was secretly obsessed with fireplaces. They always comforted her. 

“I miss them so much sometimes.” Christen said thinking about her sisters. She quickly pulled out her phone to text them to see what they were doing later. 

“Yea, I know it’s hard. I talk to Kyle like every day but it’s not the same. I get it. You have to just enjoy the time you have with them and try not to focus on how often you don’t get to see them. Make their current presence a priority.” Ali said. 

“That’s a good point. Half the time I’m with them, I’m thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve seen them or how long it’ll be until I see them again. Make their presence a priority. You should write a book.” Christen laughed.

“See babe. Even Christen says I should write a book and she’s the smart Stanford girl!” Ali joked towards Ashlyn.

“I’ve had to maneuver this profession for awhile. A lot of it you figure out on your own unfortunately. The coaches aren’t the best at emotional, non-soccer related stuff. Some are better than others but a lot are one track minded. But what’s up, sorry didn’t mean to start with a lecture!” Ali said sort of in a mom way.

That’s something Christen always appreciated with her friendship with Ali. Even though they were only a few years apart, Ali seemed to have years more knowledge and wisdom then anyone did. Even when Abby was captain, many of the girls went to Ali instead, especially for off field stuff. Ali had a way of supporting her teammates like family. 

“Al, was there ever a time when you didn’t know if you could really fully like 100% commit to Ashlyn?” Christen shyly asked. 

“Oh geez kid, you’ve got it bad don’t you?” Ashlyn joked sitting up to apparently be apart of the conversation now.

“Ash, sh!” Ali turned. She paused and thought before she answered. Another trait Christen fully appreciated. That Ali would always calculate her answers. She seemed to know the importance of what and how she was saying things so she took her time.

“Absolutely. There were times when we were playing for opposite sides of the country and between time zones and off season trainings and sponsorships, we hardly ever saw each other. I felt like we were just catching moments and not making moments. We’d have a Facetime date nights here and there but then they’d be fewer and further between. I don’t think my love for Ash changed, I think it became more of an idea of love or hope of as long as we can stay together until something changed for the better, then we can make it. That’s no way to be in a relationship. I’m a very attention and physical person and I need that reassurance and I need my person to show their love that way. I didn’t love Ash any less, and I don’t think she loved me any less, but we weren’t giving or receiving the love we needed and deserved.” Ali finished.

“Ashlyn, was it the same for you?” Christen asked.

“Yea, sort of. For me, it was different in that I could compartmentalize it a lot better. Sure, I missed her and I wanted to spend more time with her but I could throw myself into training and soccer and could separate it. It didn’t feel as long or as lonely as it did for Al. Maybe in different ways but I was more focused on I need to do well this season so I can open myself up for opportunities that bring me closer to Al. I knew I would do anything to be with her so I looked long-term. I didn’t really think about how missing a few Facetime dates affected Al because for me, I missed them to get an extra session in so I could transfer to a team closer to her. I had no idea how hard it was for her until she told me.” Ashlyn answered.

“It was one of the hardest conversations of my life. Here I was asking the woman I saw my forever with, what she was willing to do to make it work for me right now. I knew I couldn’t keep going like this unless something changed. But then again, I had only been thinking about how hard it was for me in that moment and I didn’t know she was thinking long-term so it was a pleasant surprise when we talked but I was terrified going in she was just going to be like oh yea, you’re not worth it?” Ali said. “But we needed to have that conversation to get on the same page of ok, what do we as individuals need now to be able to stay together and what can we do to make this better in the future?”

“That’s when I told her I was planning to transfer to whatever team I could to be closer to her.” Ashlyn said lovingly.

Christen was taking it all in. She looked out the window at the landscape around her. 

None of them had spoken in several minutes, knowing that Christen needed to process and would speak up when she was ready. 

“I’m just struggling with myself and being insecure and then as a result, I struggle with where my relationships are.” Christen blurted out while still looking out the window. 

Ali’s heart sunk a bit at the brunette’s admission. She wasn’t use to Christen being so open but knew that it was pretty serious since she was. 

“I’ve been there and I understand how tough it is. Is it personally or professionally being insecure?” Ali asked gently.

“Both. I think. I mean, sometimes it’s so hard to separate for us but obviously professionally with the new coach coming in but a bit personally too with this trial coming up. I know it’s going to get ugly but I just wish I knew more about what was coming or what would come up.” Christen explained.

“Like with Tobin and I...” Christen started, “Obviously we have our fans and whatever who pick apart moments here and there and there’s always rumors but what if they find out there’s more? What if they drag that in? I don’t want our relationship to be headlines, that’s part of why we never went public about either of our orientations or our relationship.”

“Is that because of the labels people will put on you or the person they put you with?” Ali quietly asked, knowing it was right on the money.

Christen looked up at the older player a bit a gasp. Of course she had thought about being open or public meant. Ever since college when she first started exploring the realm of her sexuality, she was open and honest. She liked girls, she liked guys. She liked people and was more interested in how that person made her feel than what parts that person had. She was a private person in general and hardly had time for dating so it wasn’t a big deal really until Tobin.   
Then when her and Tobin started, they both decided to take it slow and keep it to themselves until they understood what it even was. Later down the line when her and Tobin started to realized the seriousness of their relationship, they didn’t want to come out about it to protect their careers. Not in the oh, they’re a bunch of lesbos and lose their jobs, but more because they were teammates and their relationship would be in constant scrutiny in regards to their professional performance. 

Christen Press benched because she couldn’t connect on the field with her on and off again girlfriend Tobin Heath. 

Christen Press transferred to East Coast team after break up with girlfriend Tobin Heath. 

Neither of them wanted their relationship to ever interfere with their professional careers. They both agreed and understood that their careers were priority number one. 

But Christen continued to think…she hadn’t really thought about what she was afraid of more, what people would assume about her or who they’d assume she’d be sleeping with. Obviously she would be crazy to be insecure if people associated her with Tobin because Tobin was the most incredible person alive. Christen could go on and on about all of the things she loved about that weirdo. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ashlyn, “Ok, I’m going to stop your potential gay panic right there. I know I’m the one of the loudest fucking gays out there and have absolutely no problem wearing whatever the fuck I want, saying whatever the fuck I want, or doing pretty much whatever the fuck I want; but I will also be the first one to tell you it wasn’t fucking easy. Being gay or bi or LGBT isn’t about everyone else. It’s about you. It’s about what love means to you. Look at Kelley, literally blew everyone’s fucking minds kissing Paige after the World Cup. Did the world end? No. Did her life change? Yea. But I’m sure if you were to ask Kelley, she’d do the same thing again. Growing up, I was in an open family and was taught that it didn’t matter so when I started feeling frisky with girls, it was equally as accepted. So I felt more empowered and brazened because I had already known it was ok to love women. Plus with my superior personality, I owned that fucking shit. No one could ever use it against me.” Ashlyn proudly finished.

Ali gently picked up what Ashlyn was trying to say, “No one’s forcing you to be something you’re not. Yes, the trial’s going to get nasty,”

Interrupted by Ashlyn yet again, “and I guara-fucking-tee these douchebags running the other side are going to drag the gayness of the team into why we should be paid less but it will only knock you the fuck out if you don’t own it.”

“Own it?” Christen pondered.

“Yes, own it. You’ve proven yourself time and time again missy. I’ve been around the team for a hella long time, since the Stone Ages practically, and literally every time your name’s come up in conversation, it’s holy fuck she’s so fast or holy fuck how did she connect that cross. No one doubts your abilities but you. I know that’s a lot easier to hear than to process because this team is full of nut jobs, except for yours truly I have no flaws. But own it. Once you feel confident in all aspects of your life, will you feel confident and secure professionally.” Ashlyn poignantly stated.

Before Christen could respond, Ali continued, “I know that Tobin’s pretty much your first serious relationship, man or woman, so figure out what that means. Does it mean you’re gay? Does it mean your bi? Does it mean you’re just crazy and have a thing for that geek? Who knows. Does it mean you’ll be with Tobin now or forever? Does it mean you’ll fall for someone else? Who knows. But instead of stressing about all the what ifs or what does this possibly mean, figure out the absolutes and the right now. Who does Christen Press love? How does Christen Press love or feel love? What turns Christen Press on? At the end of the day, soccer can’t love you back. You will never be confident with soccer until you love yourself and in order to love yourself, you have to know what all the beautiful, amazing parts there are to love.”

“You two are the best. I think both of you should write a book. Oh, or maybe a podcast! I would listen!” Christen joked, thankfully feeling a lot better. “Thank you.”

Ali reassured her that’s what she was here for a gave her a long hug. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” 

With that Christen decided she was going to go take a long hot bath and think about all the thoughts racing through her head.


	8. Talk with Tobin

After her emotional conversation with Ali and Ashlyn, Christen decided the best thing she could do now was to go think things over and relax in a nice hot bath. She was just hoping she didn’t run into anyone on the way to her room. Thankfully, they were all still too busy doing other things. 

As she prepared the bath, she pulled out her phone to see texts in the group chat with her sisters.

_Hellerrr! I heard you had quite the night ;) _ – Chan__

_ _ _ Yea! Heard you kept allllll the girls up lol _ – Ty__ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ What, not going to fill your SISTERS in on the details??? _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Radio silence??? _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Real mature…leave us hangin’ _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Please, she’s probably busay _ – Ty__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She laughed as she read through her sister’s antics. She loved them both dearly but gosh were they children sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Ok, first, who told you about last night? And two, I wasn’t ignoring you, I was talking with Ali and Ashlyn._ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Wait, aren't you both in the same room together?? why are you both texting...nvm weirdos _ \- Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Nope, scouts honor _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Let’s just say a little birdie told us you’re still hungover even after magical Tobin sex!!! _ – Ty__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen was so glad she wasn’t with her sisters or they would have called her out just by how red her cheeks just turned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Shut up! _ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Seriously, I can’t with you too!! _ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ That’s why you have Tobs! _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Ok, so fill us in then... _ – Ty__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Uggs, you two are insufferable. Fine, how about you guys come over to the house for a bit and get ready before the dinner? _ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ That’s more like it! Tobin told us all about the place and we’re appalled you didn’t invite us sooner _ – Ty__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TOBIN TOLD YOU! I knew it was her _ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen thought it might have been Tobin but couldn’t confirm it until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Way to go Ty! Now you’ve broken the secret silence trust! _ – Chan__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Excuse me, let’s get back to the more important point here, you and Tobin _ – Ty__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ It’s a lot to text, we can chat when you get here. _ – Chris__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen quickly walked down the hall to Pinoe’s room where she found Kelley covered in ice packs and laying on the floor next to a bucket and a human sized lump under all the covers in the bed. She laughed to herself, these two are something else. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey, do you guys know how to get like family from the hotel downtown over here?” Christen whispered in, knowing that waking up a hungover Rapinoe would mean literal punishment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Thankfully, Kelley was awake and answered quietly, “Yea, you can call Hannah or Kelsey and they’ll have someone go get them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And how do we get a hold of Hannah or Kelsey?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kelley rolled over a bit so she could look at Christen, “I can send you their numbers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen smirked, “Of course you have their numbers!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey! Hannah gave them to everyone on the van ride back yesterday!” Kelley whined in defense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Sure, sure. Thanks KHO!” Christen said as she turned to leave. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In a matter of seconds, Christen got two notifications signaling that Kelley had indeed sent her both of the women’s contact info. She had an internal debate for all of 10 seconds before deciding she was going to call Hannah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After two rings, it was sent to voicemail. But before Christen knew what to do next, she received a text from Hannah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Hey! I’m not sure who this is but I’m on the other line with a distributor. What’s up? _ – Hannah__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen laughed. She hardly knew Hannah but seemed like a very Hannah response from a random stranger calling her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Hey, it’s Christen! My sisters, Channing and Tyler, are staying at the Hotel Ballard downtown and I was wondering how they could get a ride over to the house soon? ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen thought it was a bit weird asking this. At first she was trying to figure out how to get a cab or uber for her sisters but then realized she didn’t actually know the address they were staying. Then she thought they could just get a ride to the brewery but she didn’t know how to get there in the golf carts to pick them up. Christen was definitely not one to ever ask for help and was not one of the players to make crazy requests. She hated even asking for something at restaurants. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ I’m really sorry to bother you and I know there’s plenty of other things. I also just realized we don’t have the address to the house or I’d get them an Uber! _ – Christen__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mid-chastising herself for bothering Hannah with this, she got a reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Oh hey Christen! No, don’t apologize at all! That’s why I’m here! Let me make a quick call and I’ll get right back to you. What time did you say they needed a ride? _ – Hannah__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Anytime really. They can be flexible. I really appreciate it! I can totally get them an Uber if you give me the address! _ – Christen__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Absolutely not! Kelsey’s downtown at a meeting anyway and can pick them up in about an hour if that’s alright? If not, I can have a staff member drive over within the next 10 minutes? _ – Hannah__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen was a bit taken aback. Her first reaction was she didn’t want to inconvenience anyone, especially not Kelsey, but she also didn’t want to pull a staff member from whatever they were doing to go pick up her crazy sisters. Plus, she really wanted to take a bath for a bit so didn’t want them right away anyway. Then she went back to panicking about her sisters interacting with Kelsey without Christen there to intervene and keep the conversation neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ No! No, I don’t want anyone to have to do that. Seriously, they can get an Uber. _ – Christen__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Nonsense! Kelsey’s within like three blocks of the hotel and she would fire me if I let Christen Press’s sisters take an Uber. You just tell me when you want them picked up and I’ll handle the rest _ \- Hannah__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Fine, if you promise it’s not an inconvenience for Kelsey, if she could pick them up in an hour, that would be amazing! _ – Christen __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Perfect! I’ll arrange it now! _ – Hannah__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Thank you so much! For everything! _ – Christen__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen quickly sent a text to her sisters to let them know their ride would be there in an hour to pick them up, she stripped down and finally sank into the hot bath. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen’s thoughts were all over the place. She didn’t know where to begin. Should she be panicking that Kelsey was about to pick up her sisters? Should she be freaking out about hooking up with Tobin last night? She didn’t even want to think about the trial so that quickly came and went. Then she thought about what her, Ali, and Ashlyn talked about. Her thoughts were so all over the place and overwhelming that she was having a hard time finding resolve to one thing before her mind switched to the next. She tried her hardest not to think about the new brunette with short hair but unfortunately, that didn’t last long and seemed to always be the in between. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What am I going to do about Tobin? I don’t regret sleeping with her. I feel bad though not communicating about it sober though. Does Tobin regret it? Oh god…if Tobin regrets it then I’m going to put distance between us and that’s the last thing I want right now. I need my best friend. My best friend…that’s right, Tobin’s my best friend. I know Kelley said I should talk to her about everything and I think I need to. Especially with all the time we’re going to be spending here. I need her. I hope everything will be ok. I mean I know it will, it’s Tobin. Ok, anyway, next thing to freak out about – Kelsey. No, I’m no thinking about her right now. Channing and Tyler. Oh god, Channing and Tyler and Kelsey in a car together without me there to supervise and filter their interrogation. Fuck, I should have thought this through more. Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see the damage they do now and fix it later. Should I warm them? If I give them time to think about riding with Kelsey, then they’ll have time to coordinate a strategy. Nope, definitely not telling them. Praying that they forgot who she was or they can’t even tell who she is. Yes, let’s go with they were drunk and won’t remember and there won’t be any problems. Ok. See everything’s fine and there’s no need to get all worked up. Worked up. God I can’t believe how horny I was last night. I couldn’t even sleep. What am I going to do? I can’t just attack Tobin every night because I can’t keep myself together. Fuck. No, don’t think about fuck or fucking. Nope Christen stop. You’re here for a few weeks to handle this super important trial that will determine the future for female athletes. You cannot mess this up or get involved. You’ll be here for a few weeks and then back to reality and home and traveling and soccer. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Um, yes, I’m in the bath! Who is it?” Christen said thinking of how to cover up depending on who was at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s me!” Tobin said. “Can I come in?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen relaxed back into the tub. “Oh, yea. But be quick, don’t let the hot air out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin tried her hardest to quickly come into the bathroom but ended up shutting the door mid-step and tripping herself, causing Christen to burst out laughing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Honestly, how you ever stay on your feet, especially with a soccer ball at your feet, amazes me!” Christen said between laughter and wiping away tears. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey! Just because we all aren’t coordinated Chrissy doesn’t mean we get to make fun of others!” Tobin sort of whined as she rubbed her toe. “Besides, I just played soccer for like an hour and I’m exhausted.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh no, a professional soccer player played a pick-up game for an hour and can no longer walk? Maybe I should talk to that player’s conditioning coach!” Christen continued to joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ok, well I was basically matched against Kelley so you know what happens then...” Tobin started but Christen stopped, “You looked like you killed her by the way. She’s laying on the floor next to a bucket and covered in ice.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now it was Tobin’s turn to burst out laughing, “Are you serious? She tripped herself after I nutmegged her and then she ran inside. Ha! That’s what she gets for being an old lady who can’t handle a hangover!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two settled into a comfortable silence before Christen remember her sisters would be over soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, by the way, is it ok if Chan and Ty come over before dinner tonight?” Christen asked sincerely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Chris, you don’t have to ask! Haha this is just as much your place to be able to see them. Just let me know when and I’ll go bother everyone else.” Tobin joked as she finished washing off the mud from the exposed parts of her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I just wanted to make sure.” Christen said. “What time is it by the way?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin looked at her phone, “Almost 4:30.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Uggs. I don’t wanna move.” Christen said as she sank a little lower into the tub. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh really. What’s got ya down now?” Tobin asked as she threw herself next to the tub. She casually draped her forearms over it and learned her chin down so she was looking right at Christen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen hesitated and wanted to gather her thoughts. Tobin knew Christen needed a second and would talk when she was ready so she just looked at the different features on Christen’s face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She really is beautiful. The way the light’s hitting her jaw like that, dang. And her neck just goes on for days and don’t even get started with her collarbones. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before Tobin got too lost in the sight before her, Christen blurted out, “I wanna talk about last night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ok. For sure.” Tobin said, stiffening slightly but still comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Was it ok?” Christen mumbled without making eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin knew Christen was really struggling to say what she wanted to. In order to reassure the California girl, Tobin reached over and used her index finger to lift Christen’s chin until they were making eye contact. “Chris, it’s ok. What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen continued, “Like was it ok that I came out of nowhere all crazy and made you have sex with me?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin laughed so casually that it relaxed both women. Tobin continued to adjust her arm so that she was cupping Christen’s cheek and rubbing it gently with her thumb. “Chris, first you did not force me to do anything. We have sex sometimes, so what. Honestly, having sex with you is totally not an issue, I mean have you seen you, come on!” She laughed and it eased Christen a bit more but Tobin knew that’s not what she meant. “Chris, I know things between you and I are more than complicated. But I also think at the same time, they’re pretty simple. We’re each others best friends and we love each other. We comfortable with each other and most importantly, we trust each other. So what if we don’t have a label or rules or whatever?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen understood what Tobin was saying but there was more to it for Christen. Christen needed to make sure that they were on the same page in order for them to make it through the next few weeks and possibly their future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With as much courage as Christen could muster, she started,“I know this past year we decided to take a break from our relationship. I totally agree with the decision and I think it actually brought us closer together. Then, when the time came for the World Cup, we were in such a good place but we still decided soccer first, and again, totally cool with that decision. I guess, I just…where does that leave us now? Right after we won, and I know a lot of it was drunken crazy happiness but we were talking about our future and maybe coming out about us or following in Ali and Ashlyn’s footsteps,” Christen hesitated before saying the next part, “…and kids and being a family.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They both looked away for half a second when Christen mentioned family but then returned to intently focusing on the other person. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But then the celebrations ended and now we’re here and I guess I’m just all over the place with where I stand with you.” Christen finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin took a moment to look at how vulnerable the other woman was. She knew exactly what Christen was talking about because Tobin herself had been struggling with talking about this after Tobin drunkenly confessed wanting a future with Christen. She just didn’t know how to casually bring up such a serious topic. Tobin knew how much she loved Christen and how she absolutely saw a future with her. But, what Tobin didn’t know, was how to navigate getting all of those things while still having their career and most importantly, still having their privacy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s a good question…” Tobin trailed, “I guess. I guess that’s hard because we’re still at the same place we were when we decided to not be together.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen nodded in agreement. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Like, we’re both at the height of our career. This is what we’ve both worked so hard and so long for and what we’ve sacrificed everything for. When we took a break before it was because it was the logical thing to do. It didn’t mean we loved each other any less it just meant we still had professional ambitions we wanted to pursue. We both still want an Olympic gold medal. We both want another World Cup. I know we want championships with our NWSL teams. I will always love you and I will always try to make you happy. But I don’t want to stand in the way of either of our careers.” Tobin explained with sadness. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _However, when Tobin finally looked up she was met with warm, comforting green eyes. She was met with relief and understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, I totally agree. We knew coming into this our careers were first. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t taking advantage of that and just using you. You’re my absolute best friend and I can’t do any of this without you Tobs. I’m sorry I got a little crazy and insecure. I’m just so nervous about this trial and the new coach and qualifying for the Olympics…” Christen started spiralying. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tobin laughed slightly at Christen’s antics which caused Christen to stop and focus back on Tobin. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, Chris, no not at all. First, I know all of this stuff with the trial is going to be a lot. But, like we do everything else, we’ll get through it together. And hey, at least we have this sweet place to crash while doing it! Second, with the new coach and Olympics and everything, honestly, you’ve never been playing better. I promise I’m not just saying that. Everyone’s been noticing. Third, with us, I’m fine with us hooking up, but I’m also, or I will also, be okay if we stop hooking up. Sex with you is something else. Maybe it’s because of our feelings for each other or maybe it’s because we just connect so well and know each other so well. But if we need to or you want to stop, we can. I just want you to be happy.” Tobin was getting ready to stop but remembered, “I also still want you as my best friend haha, that’s the only thing that I’m sorry to say you aren’t allowed to change. My only condition.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen laughed and felt a huge wave of relief. She was glad Tobin was Tobin and able to calm her down over pretty much Christen just getting in her head. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So nothing’s changed? We’re still best friends who occasionally help each other with certain needs?” Christen summarized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“100000% we’re still best friends are you kidding me?! You crazy kid! Of course we are!” Tobin said in typical Tobin fashion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey, I’m not that much younger than you! Like barely even a year!” Christen jeered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I know but I think you’ve lost your mind with your old age!” Tobin laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well I guess if I’m a crazy old lady then you can’t blame me for this!” Christen said as she splashed Tobin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Did you just?” Tobin asked in disbelief as she spread her ams and surveyed how much water had actually gotten on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Christen bit her lip trying to hide her laughter and mumbled a mhmm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh it’s on!” Tobin said as she grabbed the shower head from the base of the tub and began to spray Christen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, Tobes, my hair!” She said through water and laughter. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two didn’t stop until Tobin was soaking wet and most of the water from the tub was now outside on the floor. Neither of them really seemed to care and Christen felt relieved that things were fine and back to normal. So what if they hooked up, this wasn’t the first and probably wasn’t the last. She really did need to just let go a bit more often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Something About Siblings

As Christen and Tobin quickly finished cleaning themselves off, Christen the soap and stress and Tobin the sweat and mud, they fell in to their normal selves and routines. Tobin was finishing wiping up some of the water after throwing on some casual clothes while Christen threw on some underwear and a robe. Before either of them could react, there were two figures bursting through the bedroom door. 

Christen hardly ever one to curse, blurted out a “holy fuck” and Tobin just shouted and did a karate pose. 

Channing shoved Tyler’s elbow and followed with a “I told you we should have knocked!”. Tyler’s response was a whatever, we’re here now. 

Tobin then greeted the two other Press women in hugs and welcomed them into the room. As the greetings were just finishing, another person started to awkwardly enter the room to then freeze.

“I, um. Sorry, I was just bringing up their bags.” Kelsey said as she held two small duffels and was looking everywhere in the room besides the two professional athletes. 

Tyler, clearly not realizing the situation, turned to Kelsey as she grabbed one of the bags, “Oh my gosh, thank you so much!”

Christen embarrassed that her sisters made Kelsey carry their bags, started to scold them, “Ty, what the hell? You can carry your own bags!” She started to look at Kelsey but then remembered how little clothing she was wearing and wrapped her arms around herself. “I um, I’m really sorry about them. But thank you so much for driving them over!” 

“For sure, no problem! Channing, Tyler, great to see you again!” Kelsey said awkwardly handing Channing her bag but to do so, had to step further into the room and therefore closer to one woman in a robe. “Ok, yep. Bye!” Just as Kelsey was turning to leave, Tobin called after her, “Wait, Kelso! What are you doing here?” 

“I just had a meeting downtown and I was told some family members needed a ride to the house so here I am.” Kelsey stated as if it were the only reason in the world she’d be stuck in this position right now. 

Tobin being oblivious, “I thought you were at the brewery?”

“Yep, then I had a meeting. Now am I good…” Kelsey started but then Channing piped in, “Oh my gosh, Chris, she brought her dogs with her and you have to meet them!” 

“You have dogs and you didn’t bring them to see me?!” Tobin almost yelled.

“They’re downstairs!” Channing answered for Kelsey. 

And like that, Channing and Tobin ran past Kelsey, leaving just the two Press sisters and a very uncomfortable Kelsey. 

“Those two, seriously, why do we let them hang out?” Tyler said as she plopped onto the bed. 

“Alrighty then. I’m gonna go…” Kelsey tried again to leave but was interrupted when Kelley shouted from the end of the hall, “IF THAT’S A TYLER AND YOU HAVEN’T SAID HELLO WE’RE GONNA HAVE REAL PROBLEMS!”

Tyler shrieked as she immediately recognized who was calling her, suddenly disappeared down the hall leaving just Kelsey and Christen in the room.

Christen stood there awkwardly crossing her legs and hugged herself tighter, internally scolding herself for one not locking the door and two, not putting more clothes on. Kelsey rubbed the base of her neck and mumbled something but Christen couldn’t hear what she said.

“Did you say something?” Christen asked.

“Mh? What no I just said sorry for the intrusion and for bothering you.” Kelsey said as she turned and ran right into the door frame. 

Kelsey stepped back and put her arms out like she was sizing up the frame for a fight but stopped when she heard the cutest little giggle.

“Are you ok?” Christen asked as she started to take a step towards the doorway and Kelsey but stopped. 

“What, yea, I’m fine. Thanks.” Kelsey said.

“Thank you for bringing them over. I really appreciate it.” Christen earnestly stated.

“No problem at all. Is there uh, anything else I can do?” Kelsey stuttered as she nervously pushed up one of her flannel sleeves. 

“No, I don’t think so. Thanks.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you around.” Kelsey did a half-wave and left.

Well that was awkward. At least they didn’t barge in five minutes sooner. That would have been really bad. Kelsey would have seen me naked. She shuttered at the thought. Nope, we aren’t starting down that path. Remind me to kill Channing and Tyler when they get back.

Speaking of the devil, at least one of them, Tobin and Channing walked back in like two middle schoolers who were walking through the halls having a very private conversation. 

“Chan, what the hell?!” Christen started.

Channing feigned innocence and put her hands up. “Ok, whoa, what did I do?”

“You couldn’t carry your own bags? You made her bring them up for you?” Christen berated.

“Chris, do you really think I had anything to do with that?” Channing pushed.

“I’m going to kill Tyler.” Christen uttered as she turned to start to get ready. 

Channing and Tobin turned and laughed at how frazzled Christen could get. 

After a few minutes, Tyler came back into the room.

“Tyler, what the hell!” Christen said as soon as she entered.

“Ok, one, whatever it is, I plead the fifth and two, Tobin oh my gosh so good to see you!” Tyler turned to hug Tobin again but was stopped by an angry Christen stepping in between.

“You couldn’t carry your bags?” Christen fumed.

“What’s the big deal? She offered to! I’m sorry you and Tobes here were in the middle of adult shenanigans!” Tyler said.

“What, we were not!” Tobin and Christen shouted at the same time.

“Could have fooled me,” said Channing.

“Uggs, you two! Why did I invite you over again?” Christen said more to herself than the others in the room. 

“I believe to fill us in on what’s been going on with you two love birds!” Tyler said, opening the large bag and pulling out a bottle of tequila. 

Channing and Tobin cheered as Christen tried to contain herself from vomiting. “And you snuck in alcohol?! What is wrong with you are we back in high school!?” Christen started chastising her sister.

“Ok. Sis, you needs ta chill. I would be happy to inform you that this is actually from one badass, sister driving, hosting the world cup person of awesomeness named Kelsey!” Tyler said as if presenting the bottle to everyone.

“Yea, she gave it to us when she greeted us at the hotel!” Channing shared excitedly.

“Wait, Kels met you at the door with a bottle of tequila?” Tobin inquired.

“Hell yea! I swear, if I was into girls, I wouldn’t be here right now, just saying.” Tyler said as she opened up the bottle. Christen shook her head to herself of that thought.

Tobin laughed and started, “Actually, yep that sounds exactly like Kelso! Tyler, just say the word and I can totally put in a good word!” 

“Please, as if I would need help.” Tyler flipped her hair off her shoulder.

“Can you two like not?” Christen pleaded.

“Aw, what’s wrong Chrissy, have the hots for hostess?” Tyler came over and pinched Christen’s cheeks.

“Not even. Just the thought of you with anyone just bleh.” Christen said scrunching up her nose. “But wait, back to the question, she just gave you a bottle of tequila? Let me see that.”  
Christen reached over to grab the bottle. She started to read it when she noticed it was a nice bottle that had that Hat Trick logo on it. 

As if reading her mind, Tobin chimed in, “Hannah had the idea a year or so ago that Hat Trick should branch out and make their own liquor. Kind of like what Dogfish Head did. I know they do vodka and tequila, I think they’re working on a whiskey and a rum but I try to hide from the dark ones haha.”

“Ok, so Kelsey owns a 5 star, pretty much famous brewery, runs a sort of animal sanctuary, built this property, AND makes her own alcohol?” Tyler asked. “That’s it, Tobin, set me up. I’m in!”

The other three besides Christen, burst out into laughter. Christen on the other hand was stuck with something Tyler had just said, “Tyler, what do you mean she built this place?” 

Caught with her foot in her mouth, Tyler knew she couldn’t avoid this, “Oh you know. Came up in casual conversation.” She finished as she had just finished pulling out four glasses from behind Tobin.

Christen stepped forward and took the tequila bottle hostage. She was met with a few “heys” and “what the hecks” but continued, “Please, please, please tell me that you did not interrogate her.” 

“Look, Chris, sis, I just did what any good sister did and made sure anyone that’s friends with you is a good person. That’s all. Now can I have my free tequila from my new friend Kelsey back please?” 

“What exactly does that mean?”

Christen was almost nauseous at this point. She was terrified at what Channing, well mainly Tyler said.

“If I tell you everything, will you please give me backs ma tequila and do a shot with us?” Tyler stood strong with her hands on her hips.

Christen contemplated, “Yes to giving you the tequila back, no to doing a shot.” 

“You’re seriously so old.” Started Channing, “And lame.”

“And boring…” Tobin said joining the sisters side.

Christen shot her a look that said are you kidding me.

“Whatever, fine, just tell me.”

Tyler cleared her throat and began as if she was presenting her opening argument in court. “It started out innocent enough asking about the tequila she had just given us because you know, that was super nice and like I’m jealous you all get this treatment.”

“That’s not our usual treatment that’s Kelsey being Kelsey.” Tobin interjected.

“Anywhos, as I was saying,” Tyler continued as she began presenting the story as if it were happening all over again, “I was like oh, the concierge told us they had special connections with the best brewery in town and we should go over their while we were staying and Kelsey was like no way, which brewery did they say and I said this place called Hat Trick. Then Kelsey tried to play it off like she didn’t know what Hat Trick was but then me being super intuitive, knew there was something up and I saw her hat had the logo on it and I was like wait that’s the place and she was like yea, I’m familiar with it. I was like cool so like should we go? And she was like yea if you can fit it into your schedule you should check it out. Then I remembered that Chris said something about going to a brewery tonight and so I looked back at my text messages and sure enough Hat Trick. So then I did a little google search and lo and behold she started it. So I called her on it, you know, not one to let anything go,”

“No, you never.” Christen still hanging on the edge of her seat and growing extremely impatient. “Channing, what the hell were you doing during all of this?” 

Channing, only hearing her name and not what was going on, “I didn’t do anything.”

Christen humphed which earned a good laugh from Tobin, “Dude, that’s what Christen’s asking, lol. Why you didn’t do anything.” Tobin stuttered out between laughter.

Tyler promptly stepped forward bringing the attention back to her story, “Kelsey then finally admitted to starting the place and I was like Christen mentioned you owned the place you all were staying at and I kind of just asked how the two were related and she was like the main house the team was in was there first but in bad shape and the old barn, now the brewery, and yadada but basically told us how she started the brewery after rebuilding it and then used the money from the brewery to fix up the rest of the property. So then I was like can you get me the contractor’s info cause like the pictures online were gorgeous and she laughed and was like yea, I can get you her info. But it was just the way she said it I was like no way, shut up, you did didn’t you.”

“She then proceeded to say, and I quote, no wonder my sister has the hots for you!” Channing said bursting out into laughter knowing full well what Christen’s reaction was going to be.

“YOU WHAT!?” Christen turned red.

“It was an accident like it just happened! Word vomit you know!?” Tyler said, moving to the opposite side of the room where Christen was.

“Chris, it’s no big deal. Honestly, Kelsey get’s it all the time. It’s kind of annoying actually but I’m sure it’s ok, seriously.” Tobin tried to help stepping in between the two raven haired sisters. 

“Tobin…” Christen sternly said between clenched teeth.

“Staying quiet, I’m staying quiet, uh over here.” Tobin stuttered as she stepped into the bathroom. She had seen Christen mad over the years but mainly over soccer stuff. The few times she saw Christen this mad, was always with her sisters and it didn’t end well. 

“Are you kidding me right now, Ty?!” Christen expelled.

“Chris, I’m really sorry. It just slipped out. Plus, if it makes you feel better, I then followed up with I think I had a crush on her too and then she laughed really hard and I really do think I might like girls now and look please don’t kill me! Mercy!” Tyler started shouting as she was being attacked by Christen who had grabbed a pillow and was trying to knock Tyler out with it. 

“I can’t believe you. This is why nothing stays private!” Christen screamed.

“Whoa! I knew she was legit, it’s not like I told a reporter. Plus, it was a joke! Come on!” Tyler pleaded.

Channing got up and intervened knowing she’d be the only one to end this battle, “Listen, as the one other person who was in the car to watch the interaction, I doubt Kelsey even realized and besides, Chris, she’s hot, who gives a fuck. Now can we all move on and enjoy this precious time we have together?” 

“Fine, but I swear to God, any funny business tonight Ty and I will personally kick you out and kick your ass!” Christen said right in Tyler’s face as she shoved the tequila back into her hands.

“Wonderful. And agreed, acknowledged, Scouts honor, whatever. Now let’s start the party for tonight!” Tyler quickly changed topics and began pouring the shots.

“Oh no. I’m not drinking tonight. I think I’m still suffering from yesterday.” Christen said as she waived her hands.

“Sis, you know what they say. The best cure for a hangover is hair of the dog. Also, this was free. How do you say no to free tequila? Thirdly, how do you say no to a hype weekend where you’re quite literally the center of attention?” Channing started.

“Come on Chris, we talked about this yesterday! Let loose, have a little fun!” Tobin tried. 

“I hate all of you. If I’m doing shots, you better go get Kelley and Megan cause I’m not going to show up wasted tonight and the more people who take shots the fewer I personally have to take.” Christen reasoned. 

Tyler wasted no time and rounded up the usual crew. Megan, Kelley, Tobin, Alex, Julie, Allie, Christen, Channing, Tyler, and Mallory were crammed into Tobin and Christen’s room within the next few minutes. 

Tyler tried to do a speech, “I would like to personally say congratulations to my World Champs,” everyone cheered, “and I would like to thank Megan Rapinoe for having the BEST friends someone can have!” Again, everyone cheered and clinked their drinks and took back the shot. 

Surprisingly, everyone survived. Almost all of them, except Alex and Julie who were not tequila people but hey, free alcohol, really enjoyed the shot. It was crisp, clean, and had a spicy finish. Not the typical tequila burn but had a genuine hot pepper flavor to it. Christen thought it was dangerous how easy it was to take. After two more shots, Christen realized she hadn’t really eaten anything all day and was definitely more drunk than just tipsy. Fuck, this is why I shouldn’t have invited them over. Ok, focus, where can I get some snacks. Kitchen, yes! 

Christen started to maneuver through the group of girls but ended up tripping when trying to step over Mallory. 

“Someone’s drunk!” shouted Channing!

“Yes, now I need some food or I won’t make it!” Christen finished with a pout. 

“I’m the king of food!” proclaimed Kelley who stood up like a knight in shining armor. “I will assist ye fair maiden to the kitchen!”

“KHO, you’re such a nerd!” Rapinoe said and everyone laughed.

“Yes, but you all looovveee me!” Kelley proudly said.

Kelley and Christen managed to make their way into the kitchen where they found Hannah sitting at the island typing away on a laptop. 

“Hannah, wasssuppp?” Kelley said not so slyly. 

Hannah turned around and tried to hide her laughter at the two intoxicated women. Kelley was trying to act casual but her hair was a total mess and she was slightly wavering. 

“Hey Kelley! Hey Christen! How can I help you guys?” Hannah asked earnestly, ready to hop up and do her job. 

Without realizing, Kelley muttered under her breath, “plenty, there’s plenty you can do.” 

Christen turned and slapped her but couldn’t contain her laughter. Hannah continued to stand there awkwardly as she didn’t really make out what Kelley said.

“What Kelley meant to say, is snacks. Is there food we can have?” Christen asked politely. 

“And more tequila!” Kelley said a little louder than intended. “And tequila please.”

Hannah laughed a full laugh at Kelley’s antics. “Snacks, I’m sure I can find something for you guys to nibble on. I’m definitely not the cook between Kelsey and I but let me see what we have.” She explained as she started looking through the fridge and pantry, pulling out a few things here and there. “I can have Steve or Kelsey come over and cook something more substantial if you want?” Hannah asked not knowing how hungry everyone was.

At the same time, Christen said no and Kelley said yes. Hannah laughed again at the two girls in front of her. “Well, if these few snacks can hold you over for another like 30 minutes or so, I know there will be like real dinner at the brewery for you all. As for the tequila, what kind would you all like?” 

Before catching herself, Christen blurted, “Kelsey’s kind.” To which caused Kelley to double over laughing. Christen blushed and slapped Kelley. 

“This is a weird question but, do you remember what the name or bottle looked like for the tequila? We have two kinds.” Hannah explained as if it were obvious.

“The delicious kind.” Kelley sing songed.

“The spicy kind,” replied Christen.

“Ah, ok! Perfect!” Hannah turned to go get the tequila but then turned, “um, how many bottles would you like?”

Christen and Kelley looked at each other but Kelley was half a second faster and said two before Christen said zero. 

“Alright, two bottles coming up. Help yourselves to whatever’s here! I’ll be right back!” Hannah said as she walked away.

“Two bottles of tequila? Are you kidding me? I’m already super tipsy!” Christen laughed and finished with a bit of a hiccup. 

“Ha! I can tell! As for the rest of us, we aren’t as much of a lightweight as you!” Kelley proudly stated.

“Coming from the girl who basically just told a straight woman with a boyfriend she wanted to kissssss her.” Christen said with kissing noises at the end.

“Fuck, did I really. Gosh dang it. Oh well. Never hurts to put yourself out there!” Kelley played it off. 

“Kelley, I love you and I will never understand you!” Christen said as she wrapped Kelley in a side huge.

“Ew cooties!” Kelley tried to escape.

“Here we go. Two bottles of our spicy tequila. I see you guys pulled out some snacks. Anything else?” Hannah said as she handed over the bottles to Kelley.

“Seriously, I love you!” Kelley exclaimed as she took the bottles from Hannah and give her a big hug before turning and running back upstairs to be the hero of the night for providing more alcohol. 

“Thanks Hannah. I appreciate it.” Christen said as she started to grab the snacks off the counter.

“No problem at all. Can I help you carry the stuff upstairs?” Hannah asked. 

“No, no. It’s really ok. We’re not helpless.” Christen stated.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” Hannah said dejectedly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just really horrible at people taking care of me and this whole star treatment is weird. Tobin and Megan have told me really great things about you.” Christen said trying to switch the subject.

“Aw, well thank you. I appreciate it.” Hannah replied.

“If there’s ever a day Kelsey gives you off, which I really hope she’s a good boss and gives you days off, we should all go out for dinner or drinks or whatever.” Christen said honestly. She liked Hannah. Hannah was really nice. Christen thought she might as well try to make the best of the next few weeks if she was stuck here. 

“Well, thankfully, I’m my own boss,” Hannah winked, “and can usually get a day or two off when needed. I would love to get dinner with you all if that’s ok with everyone?” Hannah finished with a hint of insecurity.

“Absolutely! Kelley will probably die, Megan and Tobin already think they’re your best friends, and it’d be great to get to know some of you all while we’re here. You’re doing so much for us and we really appreciate it.” Christen explained.

“You all are great!” Hannah said excitedly.

“Ok, well you get these snacks upstairs and the buses are ready for whenever you all are!” Hannah said.

“Awesome, thanks again so much!” Christen flashed her signature smile as she turned to go upstairs. 

When she made it back up to her room, she was almost tackled by everyone trying to get the snacks. It was like fighting off a pack of hungry wolves but she managed and was able to hold on to a thing or two. She maneuvered between the rowdy group and managed to find a spot next to Tobin. 

“Ah, yes! I love you!” Tobin excitedly stated as she opened the goldfish to which caused Christen to laugh at the other woman’s childish antics. 

“Hey, I worked hard for those you better share.” Christen said as she tried to take them back. 

“Nuh- uh you were gone for too long and your crazy sisters made us drink another shot. You’re behind!” Christen could barely make out what Tobin was saying behind the fistfuls of goldfish being shoved into her mouth.

“I thought tonight was going to be lowkey? Why are they being so crazy?” Christen thought out loud.

“Probably because we’re an awesome group and let’s be honest, World Champions of parties.” Tobin shrugged as if it were obvious.

“I know, but still I don’t want to be sloppy drunk and dying tomorrow.” Christen said.

“Ok, then we can double up with waters,” Tobin started as she pulled out two water bottles and they each took a long drink, “we eat a lot of food and can slow down later. But for now, let’s have a good time with everyone and worry about things later. Seriously, this might be our last night to enjoy ourselves and our privacy before the craziness of the trial. Please try?” Tobin pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. You’re the worst and I blame you for everything.” Christen tried to say seriously but couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the antics the group would probably get into tonight.


End file.
